Vongola Academy Love Story
by Yuki-kun and Akari-chan
Summary: Gomen telat...tapi..chap 7-ny apdet, Minna! XD summary:kelas X.4 memenangkan lomba festival dengan ide mereka yaitu cafe maid! Tsuna dan murid-murid lainnya pun menuju Hawaii!  RnR pliz, minna! XD
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Vongola Academy!

Vongola Academy Love Story

Rate : T+?

Pairing : 6927, D18, 8059, XS, BF

Warning : Mengandung typo, gaje, OOC, Shonen ai (BL) dan hanya diperuntukkan Fujoshi sejati dan diharapkan untuk pemula siap-siap mengalami gatal-gatal hidung yang tidak biasa *BLETAK

Yosh, minna-san! Ini fanfic gaje pertama kami, jadi gomen kalo Banyak keasalahan, ya! Bagi para senior- senior fujoshi di KHR, salam kenal, ya! J

Disclaimer: KHR hanya punya Amano Akira seorang :(

Warning! Shonen ai alias BL, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ...

Happy reading! J

CHAPTER I : Welcome to Vongola Academy!

Musim semi, musim yang paling menyenangkan diantara 4 musim lainnya dan juga musim yang paling menegangkan bagi anak-anak yang baru menghadapi tes masuk sekolah yang diharapkan (ciaelaah) salah satunya Sawada Tsunayoshi atau akrab disapa Tsuna, yang sangat tegang menunggu surat hasil tes ujian Vongola Academy. *Author berfungsi sebagai narator ^^

Akhirnya surat yang ditunggu sudah berada ditangannya. _deg, deg_ "Lulus, kagak, lulus kagak" kata Tsuna sembari membuka hasil tes ujian dengan mata tertutup. Saat surat itu terbuka saat itu juga matanya yang tertutup terbuka perlahan-lahan untuk melihat isi didalam surat.

'MAAF, ANDA TIDAK LULUS.'

Melihat isi surat itu, seketika Tsuna langsung _down_. Ia menyendiri di pojok ruang keluarga tengah rumahnya itu dan menerbangkan rohnya entah kemana. "A… Aku tidak lulus… aku tidak lulus…" ulangnya sebanyak 99 kali (Emangnya beca asma'ul husna?) *Author dibantai Tsuna Shinuki mode karena Author banyak bacot. O.o

Saat sedang meratapi nasib yang menimpanya, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pemuda berwajah 'bitifuru' (bacaan: beautiful) *Author diBOM Gokudera* dan berambut perak bernama Gokudera Hayato teman dari Tsuna. "JYUUDAIME! Hhh… hh… BU.. BUKAN YANG ITU SURATNYA! Hhh… Hh… SI HANEUMA MENUKARNYA SAAT AKU SEDANG LENGAH TADI!" teriaknya sambil terengah-engah. Di belakang Gokudera, muncullah seorang pria tampan berambut pirang bernama Dino.

"Hehehehe… gomen, Tsuna. Aku hanya ingin melihat muka _cute_-mu kalo lagi kecewa gimana." ucap Dino sambil cengengesan. "Dasar brother complex! Ini jyuudaime surat aslinya." Kata Gokudera, menyerahkan surat yang aslinya ke Tsuna. Tsuna mengambilnya dan membukanya perlahan tapi pasti (What the hell?). setelah membacanya, matanya terbelalak dan mengeluarkan air mata terharu.

"YEAAAH! AKU LULUS!" teriak Tsuna kesenangan sambil memperagakan Haruhi Suzumiya, tokoh anime kesukaannya (WOY! PROMOSI!) sambil berteriak-teriak gaje. "Bagus, Jyuudaime! Aku juga lulus! Itu artinya aku akan melindungi Jyuudaime sampai titik darah penghabisanku!." Ujar Gokudera sambil menirukan adegan sinetron kesukaannya. Norak banget seeh, Goku! *dimutilasi Gokudera. x.X*

"Ahahaha… Arigatoo, Gokudera-kun. Aku akan berusaha tidak merepotkan Gokudera-kun!" ucap Tsuna sambil mengeluarkan _angelic smile_. Kontan wajah Gokudera dan Dino memerah dibuatnya. "Ah… Ototoo-ku sayang… Kawaii…" ujar Dino yang penyakit _brother complex_nya sudah keluar sambil mengusap-usap wajah Tsuna. "Berarti, kita akan sering bertemu, ya. Aniki senang kamu lulus." "Hehehe… arigatoo, Aniki." ujar Tsuna. Dinopun tersenyum. "Ya sudah, ayo siap-siap untuk mengepak barang-barang kalian." Ujar Dino. "Hai'!" ucap Tsuna dan Gokudera bersamaan.

"Tiket udah dibawa?" "sudah…" "Teddy bear?" "Sudah.." "Pakaian dalam?" "Aduh, kaa-san… aku bukan ANAK-ANAK lagi!" sahut Tsuna karena pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari ibunya itu. "Ara-ara, Tsu-kun… Kaasan khawatir, soalnya kamu **_ceroboh_** banget…" kata Nana menekankan kata ceroboh. " Tenang saja, tante! Saya akan melindungi Jyuudaime dari lalat sekalipun dengan kekuatanku ini!" kata Gokudera narsis *Author dibantai Gokudera. ,* "Arigato, Gokudera-kun. Tolong jaga Tsu-kun, ya. dia masih terlalu hijau..!" kata Nana. "Baiklah!"

_'Ting tong… Kepada penumpang Namimori airlines dengan tujuan Tokyo agar segera mengambil tempatnya'_ Tsuna dan Gokuderapun segera menuju pesawat "Hati-hati, Tsu-kun, Gokudera-kun!" kata Nana. "Hai'!" jawab Tsuna dan Gokudera. (Ore? Knapa hanya Tsuna dan Gokudera? Dino mana? Dino meninggalkan Namimori lebih dahulu karena ada urusan mendadak yang tidak dapat ditunda lagi *dilempar reader pake sandal swallow karena banyak omong* x.X)

Di dalam peawat, Gokudera tidur dengan damainya. Tsuna yang melihatnya pun tersenyum lembut. '_gokudera-kun pasti lelah sekali_' pikirnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang dikalungkan dan dikenakannya di leher. '_kita pasti akan bertemu kembali…_' ucapnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum dan seketika tertidur.

Vongola Academy, asrama dan juga sekolah yang terdiri dari chuugakkoo, kookoogakkoo, dan daigakkoo mempunyai fasilitas yang lengkap dan canggih. sekolahnya sangat luas dan juga semuanya sangat rapi dan terawat. Melihat hal ini, Tsuna dan Gokudera hanya bisa cengo(mereka tes di tempat yang berbeda). Asrama cowok saja sudah bagus gini, gimana asrama ceweknya? Pikir mereka. "Voi! Kalian murid baru, ya?" tanya suara seseorang asing ditelinga di belakang mereka. Tsuna dan Gokuderapun berbalik. Rupanya yang bertanya adalah seorang pemuda 'cantik' dan berambut perak panjang. Tsuna melihat lambang OSIS kookoogakkoo dibajunya. "I… iya, senpai. Kami baru datang tadi." Kata Tsuna taku-takut karena ia pernah mendengar dari Dino bahwa OSIS di kookoogakkoo berkuasa penuh.

"Voi! Namaku Squalo. Aku akan mengantar kalian ke kamar asrama kalian berdua." Kata pemuda yang telah diketahui bernama Squalo itu. "A… Arigatoo, senpai… Namaku Tsunayoshi Sawada dan ini Gokudera-kun." Kata Tsuna yang masih gugup. Gokudera yang hanya diam saja sambil mengangkat koper-koper mereka. Tiba-tiba saju muncul seorang pemuda dengan berambut pirang dan poninya menutupi mata. "Ushi-ushi, dapat mainan baru ee, Squally?" katanya. Ia juga memakai lambang OSIS. Di belakangnya muncul cowok kalem (kaya' lembu? *dibunuh) dan memakai topi berbentuk kepala kodok dikepalanya. *yaa iyalaah dikepala, kagak mungkin dipantat?* "Bel-senpai, kamu mau kabur lagi, ya?" tanyanya. "Shishishi, kamu berisik banget, Fran!" ujar Bel sambil melempar pisau lipat ke arah topi Fran. "Itu sakit lho, senpai!" kata Fran. Ia juga memakai lambang OSIS. "VOI! Berisik! Dan kau BEL, SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL SQUALLY, HAAA?" teriak Squalo yang mengeluarkan suara 'indahnya' (baca: 'suara toa'). orang-orang yang lewat di sekitar merekapun segera mengungsi ke tempat yang aman (?) "Shishishi, tentu saja kau, _Squally_!" kata Bel sambil menekankan kata _Squally_ dan mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. "APA KATAMU? SINI KAU BOCAH SIALAN!" teriak Squalo sambil mengejar Bel. Tsuna dan Gokudera yang tidak jadi diantar Squalo ke kamar mereka pun hanya bisa cengo dan sweatdrop.

"Aku di kamar nomor 27, ya?" kata Tsuna sambil melihat daftar pembagian kamar. "Gokudera-kun kamu dimana?" tanya Tsuna. "A… aku di kamar 59…" jawab Gokudera lesu. "Ya… berarti kita berbeda kamar, ya? Sayang banget ya, Gokudera-kun…" kata Tsuna. "Kenapa aku beda kamar dengan Jyuudaime? Bagaimana teman-teman satu kamarmua orang mesum? Aku harus menjaga kesucian Jyuudaime!" teriak Gokudera sambil berlari menuju ruang kepala sekolah.Tsuna yang hanya bisa cengo melihatnya sadar seketika kemudian segera berlari mengejar Gokudera.

Gokuderapun membanting pintu ruang kepala sekolah dengan 'sangat berperasaan' dan juga disana uda ada seseorang yang berpakaian hitam lengkap memakai topi hitam Di mejanya, terdapat sebuah papan yang bertuliskan 'kepala sekolah, REBORN'. Ia melihat Gokudera yang ngos-ngosan karena lari tadi. "Wah, wah, ada apa ini?" tanya Reborn dengan tenang tapi 'tajam'. "Hh… hahh… TEME! Kamu… hhh… kenapa membedakan kamarku dan Jyuudaime, ha?" teriak Gokudera yang masih ngos-ngosan. "karena menarik." Kata Reborn singkat, padat dan gaje. "NANI? POKOKNYA KAU HARUS MEMBUATKU DAN JYUUDAIME SATU KAMAR!" teriak Gokudera ngamuk "Kagak mau." Jawab Reborn sambil main PSP keluaran terbaru. Ini kepsek ato anaknya seeh? *Dibantai Reborn.

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU!" teriak Gokudera. "Aku juga tidak mau tahu. Aku maunya tempe." Kata Reborn ngelantur. "GRRR! TEME!" Gokudera yang kesabarannya sudah habis itu ingin menghadiahkan kepsek gaje itu dengan bogemnya. "Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak mau tahu." Kata Reborn sembari menjetikkan jarinya. Tiba-tiba di belakangnya muncul 1, 3, 15, 30… kira-kira 100 orang berjubah hitam sambil menodongkan berbagai macam pistol+shotgun ke arah Gokudera. Gokudera yang cengo melihat itupun hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasib yang menimpanya.

** *To be Continued...***

Gimana, minna? Gaje, kan? Tapi walopun gaje pliz reviewnya y... pliz, pliz...*sambil mohan- mohon* Gak trima Flame, lho! Kan udah dibilang, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ...* author dibantai readers karna banyak bacot*

Yak~~sampe ktemu ke chapter selanjutnya! XD


	2. Chapter 2: Roomate

Vongola Academy Love Story

Rate : T+?

Pairing : 6927, D18, 8059, XS, BF

Warning : Mengandung typo, gaje, OOC, Shonen ai (BL) dan hanya diperuntukkan Fujoshi sejati dan diharapkan untuk pemula siap-siap mengalami gatal-gatal hidung yang tidak biasa *BLETAK

Yosh, atashi, Akari akan menggantikan Yuki-kun membacakan beberapa surat! XD *Yuki sakit perut coz banyak makan coklat*

Pertama, untuk **Cleisthen Steve,**

Hahaha, makasih...ini baru aku edit kok, tapi kalo masih banyak salah harap maklum, ya... XD

Lalu untuk **Rui Arisawa,,**

Hehehe, gomen... atashi akan brusaha untuk merubahnya ke arah yg lebih baik...*gya~~~lebay~~~* XD

Aq penggemar cerita2mu, lho!kawai~~

Akari: Ok, segitu aja surat-suratannya dlu! XD. kepada Yuki-kun, silahkan membacakan disclamernya!:D

Yuki: ...Disclaimer: KHR hanya punya Amano Akira seorang :(*masih sakit penyut*

Akari: Warning! Shonen ai alias BL dan beberapa kata-kata yang gak pantas(tapi udah disensor kok XD), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... yang penting DON'T FLAME!

Happy Reading! X3

CHAPTER II : Roommate

Di dalam kamar no. 27 terdapat 2 orang manusia * namanya orang, ya manusia, lah!* yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu. "Hei Kyoya-kun. Nanti dikamar kita ada anak baru, kan? Kalo kagak salah namanya na… Mina? Eh, bukan… Tuna kali, ya?" tanya pemuda berambut biru tua dan berbentuk nanas. "Meneketehe! Emanknya gue pikirin?" ketus pemuda satu lagi yang bernama Kyoya. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam legam. "Uh.. Kyoya-kun kejam amat, sih?" ntar kepala mangkuk hitammu itu berubah warna jadi mangkuk putih buat makan ramen itu, lho." Kata pemuda yang berambut nanas itu. "Sekali lagi loe bilang begitu, kamikurosu yo…" kata Kyoya sambil mengeluarkan _deathglarenya_, gak diterima rambutnya itu diejek kepala mangkuk. "Eh… Yang mana? _**Kepala mangkuk**_ ?" tanya si rambut nanas *ditrident Mukuro* sok innocent dan menekankan kata _kepala mangkuk_. "**KAMIKUROSU**!" teriak Kyoya sambil mengeluarkan tonfanya. "kufufu. Kamu tidak sabaran ya, Kyoya-kun." Kata si rambut nanas dan segera mengambil tridentnya. Di luar kamar itu,ada Tsuna yang yang baru berhasil menemukan kamarnya. "Ini kamar nomor 27… Teman kamarku seperti apa, ya? Ng? Kok di dalam berisik amat?" pikir Tsuna. Iapun segera mengetuk pintu dan membukanya. "Sumimasen…" belum sempat ia menginjakkan kakinya di kamar tersebut, tiba-tiba saja ia disambut oleh gelas dan piring yang dilempar 2 orang itu. "Hiii! Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Tsuna yang masih trauma itu disambut oleh 'hadiah' berupa piring dan gelas. Mendengar teriakan Tsuna, seketika mereka menghentkan 'aktifitas biasa' mereka. "Kamu anak baru itu, ya?" tanya Kyoya. "Ha,hai', senpai. Hajimemashite, boku wa Sawada Tsunayoshi desu." Kata Tsuna memperkenalkan diri. "Oya-oya. Kamu manis sekali ya, Tsunayoshi-chan! Aku Rokudo Mukuro, dan yang kepala mangkuk itu namanya Hibari Kyoya." Kata Mukuro. "Oi, Mukuro! Lu tak cukup sekali dikamikurosu, ya?" kata Hibari sembari mengeluarkan deathglare andalannya. "Oya-oya, Kyoya-kun. Jangan begitu di depan anak baru yang manis ini." Kata Mukuro sambil mengelus pipi Tsuna. Seketika wajah Tsunapun _blushing_ dibuatnya. 'Gimana nasibku di sini, ya? Kami-sama, kaasan, tolong aku!' kata Tsuna dalam hati.

Gokudera yang masih shock akibat insiden di ruang kepsek tadi berdiri di depan kamar nomer 59. "Kusso! D**n! What the hell? Kalo nggak ada kepsek gaje sialan itu, aku pasti bisa sekamar dengan Jyuudaime!" teriak Gokudera gusar, sambil memaki Reborn dengan semua kata makian yang ada di dalam hatinya. Saat Gokudera masih 'bermain' dengan inner worldnya, muncullah seseorang di belakang Gokudera sambil menepuk bahu Gokudera. Kontan Gokudera yang masih di alam bawah sadarnya pun kaget. "TEME! SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGAGETKAN AKU, HAA?" teriak Gokudera sambil membalikkan badannya. Rupanya yang mengagetkannya adalah seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik sambil menenteng tongkat baseball dipundak kirinya. "Ma, ma… jangan marah-marah begitu, nanti kekurangan kalsium, lho!" kata pria itu sambil cengengesan. "CHE! AKU NGGAK PEDULI! SIAPA KAMU?" SEENAKNYA BERDIRI DI KAMAR ORANG LAIN DAN CERAMAH!" teriak Gokudera sambil menunjuk-nunjuk cowok baseball itu. " Aku? Ore wa Yamamoto Takeshi, penghuni kamar ini juga. Wah… Berarti kita sekamar, dong? Salam kenal, ya!" kata Yamamoto dengan semangat '45nya (Cinta Indonesia, euy! XDD) sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Gokudera dengan niatan salam kenal. "SIAPA YANG MAU SEKAMAR DENGANMU?" teriak Gokudera dan menepis tangan Yamamoto dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya itu. '_Orang yang menarik…_' pikir Yamamoto sambil tersenyum gaje, seakan mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. (?)

Sementara itu, di kamar 27 Tsuna tengah membereskan barang-barangnya. "Mau kubantu, Tsunayoshi-chan?" tanya Mukuro sambil memakan puding coklat (yang sebetulnya kepunyaan Hibari). "e,eeh? n,,nggak usah...aku bisa sendiri, kok! Arigatoo, Mukuro-san." Kata Tsuna dan mengeluarkan _Angelic Smile_ andalannya. "..." Mukuro hanya bisa terdiam dibuatnya. '_oya-oya. Ini akan menarik_.' Pikirnya. Ia melihat cincin yang dikalungkan di leher Tsuna. "cincin itu..." Tanya Mukuro. Tsuna pun melihat cincinnya. "O-oh, cincin ini? Cincin ini pemberian orang yang sangat berharga bagiku...memang mencolok sekali, ya?" kata Tsuna sembari memasukkan kalung itu ke dalam bajunya. "..." Mukuro terdiam kembali. Saat ingin bertanya lagi, tiba- tiba muncul aura _membunuh_ dibelakang mereka. "...Mukuro...KAU NGAMBIL PUDINGKU, KAN?" Teriak Hibari sambil menodongkan tonfanya ke kepala nanas Mukuro. "kufufu,Kyoya-kun...siapa cepat dia dapat. Tsunayoshi-chan mau?" Kata Mukuro sembari menyuapkan sesendok puding ke mulut Tsuna. " e,eh... apa tidak apa-apa, Mukuro-san?" tanya Tsuna takut-takut sambil melihat Hibari yang mengeluarkan _deathglarenya_. "tidak apa-apa...ayo aaaa" kata Mukuro."**KAMIKUROSU**!" teriak Hibari. Dan terulanglah 'aktifitas biasa' mereka. Tsuna pun hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik selimut sambil berdo'a atas keselamatannya.

Hari berikutnya...

"Baiklah, semuanya. Kita kedatangan murid baru di sekolah kita. Nah, Sawada-san dan Gokudera-san, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian." Kata wali kelas baru mereka. Di Koukougakko Vongola Academy, kebanyakan siswanya berasal dari Chuugakko Vongola Academy. Jadi, mereka semua sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Tsuna dan Gokudera termasuk murid pindahan karena mereka berasal dari SMP yang berbeda dari murid lainnya. "Ha-hai.. Hajimemashite, watashi wa Sawada Tsunayoshi desu...kalian bisa memanggilku Tsunayoshi." Kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum yang sangat _kawai_~~~. Murid-murid cowok pun _blushing_ massal. "...ore wa Gokudera Hayato..." kata gokudera singkat, padat, dan gak jelas.*ditabok Gokkyun*.murid-murid pun hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihatnya. " baiklah, adakah yang ingin bertanya?" tanya wali kelas mereka. " kamu udah berapa kali _dif**kin,_ Tsunayoshi-kun?" tanya seorang murid iseng karena ke'kawai'an Tsuna." Eh? F**k? " tanya Tsuna yang tidak mengerti. Gokudera yang melihat hal itu pun berpikir.' Gawat! Jyuudaime tidak boleh tau artinya! Itu bisa menodai kesucian pikirannya!' Gokuderapun segera membisikkan sesusatu ke Tsuna. "...sst...Jyudaime...mereka bertanya anda sudah berapa kali makan furikake..." bisiknya. Tsuna pun menggangguk ngerti. "oh... sudah sering, jadi aku nggak ingat banyaknya." Kata Tsuna dengan polosnya. Semua muridpun _culture chock_ massal mendengar pernyataan Tsuna. Gokudera pun hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya karena salah ngasih pertanyaan 'sudah berapa kali'.

***To be Continued...***

Akari:Yosh, minna! Thanks karna udah baca sampai sini. Pliz Reviewnya, ya! XD

Sampe ketemu ke chapter berikutnya!~

Yuki: ...pliz review...(muka datar)


	3. Chapter 3: First Meeting

**Vongola Academy Love Story**

Rate : T+?

Pairing : 6927, D18, 8059, XS, BF

Warning : Mengandung typo, gaje, OOC, Shonen ai (BL) dan hanya diperuntukkan Fujoshi sejati dan diharapkan untuk pemula siap-siap mengalami gatal-gatal hidung yang tidak biasa *BLETAK

Akari: YAY~~~akhirnya chapter 3 updated!XD

Yuki: ….(melihat kertas2 review)

Akari: duh, Yuki-kun! Lama banget sih! Sini aku aja yang bacain! (ngambil kertas2 berisi review dari Yuki)

Yuki:….(ngutuk Akari dalem ati)

Akari: yosh! untuk **CursedCrystal**,** ciocarlie,** **marmarinii,** **Kurea Cavallone,,** **Nakyo Hibasawa,,** **Penguin Hikikomori,,**and **Marionette-M,, **thanks for reviewnya...aq dan Yuki akan berusaha untuk menjadi seperti keinginan kalian!.(cielah, lebay!~~) XD tapi kalo masih nggak sesuai harapan harap maklum y! X3

Summary: Tsuna dan Gokudera adalah murid SMA baru di Vongola Academy yang terdiri dari Chuugakkou, Koukougakkou dan Daigakko. Mereka bisa dibilang murid pindahan karena kebanyakan murid disana berasal dari SMP Vongola Academy jadi sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Dengan Tsuna yang sekamar dengan si mesum Mukuro dan si kepala mangkuk Hibari,dan Gokudera yang sekamar dengan yakyuu baka Yamamoto,gimana kelanjutan nasib mereka berdua? O.o

Akari: Warning! Shonen ai alias BL ,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... yang penting DON'T FLAME!

Ok,Happy Reading! X3

CHAPTER III : First Meeting

Di Daigakkou Vongola Academy….

_ 'Hmm… ototooku yang kawaii baik-baik saja nggak, ya?apa mungkin dia dijahili anak-anak sana karna dia anak baru?_' pikir Dino gelisah yang sedang memikirkan Tsuna. "Hei, Dino! kalau kamu tidak berminat belajar dengan saya, silahkan keluar." Kata dosen yang menegur Dino. "Hehehehe… Gomen ne, Sensei." _'teng tong teng teng_'. Bel berbunyi menandakan mata kuliah hari ini selesai. Mendengar itu Dino segera menuju _kookoogakkoo_ untuk menemui adiknya tercinta. '_Tsuna di kelas mana, ya? Gimana teman sekamarnya?' _pikir Dino yang masih gelisah. **BRUUUK!** Dino yang berjalan tanpa berpikir menabrak seseorang. Entah jodoh atau apa (maksud loe?) Dino bertabrakan dengan Gokudera di koridor. "CHE! SIAPA YANG BERANI MENABRAKKU?" teriak Gokudera yang nggak terima dirinya ditabrak. "Lho? Gokudera-kun? Mana adikku yang manis? Kok tidak bersamamu?" tanya Dino yang bukannya minta maaf. "Haneuma? Hhh... Baru saja aku dari kamarnya, tapi dia nggak ada di sana…" seru Gokudera dengan muka kesal. "Ooh… Ya udah, kamarnya nomor berapa?." tanya Dino."…nomor 27. che, cepat menghilang dari hadapanku, Haneuma!" kata Gokudera yang yang masih kesal. Dino pun segera meninggalkan Gokudera yang lagi PMS *ditabok Gokkyun* dan mencari kamar nomor 27.

Setelah melewati '_Rintangan_' berupa 12 kali terpeleset, 7 kali terantuk dan 21 kali terjatuh, Dino pun menemukan kamar nomor 27. Belum sempat ia mengetok pintu, tiba-tiba keluarlah kepala mangkuk dari sana.*author di kamikurosu hibari* "ehm…gomen. Kamu teman sekamarnya Tsuna, ya? Aku Dino, anikinya Tsuna. Salam kenal,ya." Kata Dino dan mengeluarkan _angelic smile_ yang sama seperti Tsuna dengan berlatarkan bunga-bunga kayak di komik _shoujo_. "…." Hibari yang hanya _stay cool_ dan cuek dengan perkenalan Dino pun segera meninggalkan Dino. Dino yang gak terima dikacangin Hibari pun menarik tangan Hibari. "hei, tungg…" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata- katanya, tiba-tiba kaki Dino tersandung. Mau tak mau, ia pun jatuh dengan gak elit sambil menutup matanya.

Di _inner world_ Dino… '_uggh…ini udah ke22 kalinya aku terjatuh…tapi kok nggak sakit,ya? Dan lagi…rasanya hangat…_'pikirnya. Ia pun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia pun terkejut melihat dirinya berada di atas Hibari dan bibir mereka saling bertemu. "!" Hibari yang tadinya stay cool pun terkejut dan segera berdiri dari posisi '_uke_' nya sambil memegang bibirnya. "..." Merekapun sama-sama terdiam selama beberapa menit. _**Brugh!**_Tiba-tiba, ada bunyi sesuatu yang terjatuh. Dino dan Hibari pun terkejut dan melihatnya. Rupanya, ada Tsuna dan Mukuro yang tadi pergi membeli bahan untuk makan malam nanti, yang barusan dijatuhkan Tsuna dan melihat semua adegan itu. "Kufufu, Kyoya-kun…Tak kusangka kamu punya jiwa _uke_ seperti itu… padahal sama aku garangnya minta ampun…hiks..." kata Mukuro pura-pura nangis gaje sambil memeluk Tsuna. Tsuna pun hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. Melihat itu, Dino yang _brother complex_nya keluar merasa kesal dan segera melepaskan Tsuna dari _'cengkraman'_ Mukuro. "lho, aniki? Kok ada disini…AH! BERARTI YANG TADI MENCIUM HIBARI-SAN ADALAH ANIKI?" tanya Tsuna yang terkejut dan mengeluarkan muka horror. Tsuna sebenarnya tidak terlalu melihat laki-laki yang tadi meng'_kissu_' Hibari. Betapa terkejutnya ia mengetahui bahwa kakaknya-lah yang telah memperlihatkan adegan tidak _senonoh_ di depan kamar Tsuna. Dino dan Mukuro yang melihat ke'_telmi_'an Tsuna pun hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. " Bukan, Outotou-ku yang cute, sugoi,manis en kawaii! Itu nggak sengaja! Aniki tadi tersandung, jadi…" belum sempat melanjutkan kata- katanya, tiba- tiba dibelakang Dino, Tsuna dan Mukuro ada aura '_mematikan_'. Sambil sweatdrop mereka bertiga-pun membalikkan badan. Rupanya, Hibari telah mengeluarkan _deathglare _ sampai tingkat '_ultimatum_' dan segera mengarahkan tonfanya ke arah Dino. "…..Kau…**KAMIKUROSU!**"teriak Hibari sambil mengejar Dino yang telah lari meninggalkan Tsuna dan Mukuro berdua."GYAA!~~~" teriak Dino gaje dan berlari mengitari asrama yang luasnya minta ampun (dengan beberapa kali 'rintangan' lagi yang menantinya). Tsuna pun cengo melihat mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba, tangan Mukuro merayap ke pundak Tsuna." Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-chan.. lebih baik kamu tidak melihat adegan-adegan yang nggak baik ditiru itu." Kata Mukuro yang memindahkan tangannya dari pundak ke mata Tsuna untuk menutup matanya dari _adegan-adegan_ berbahaya itu, dan segera menarik Tsuna masuk ke dalam kamar.

XXXXXXXX

Setelah puas meng-Kamikurosu Dino yang telah dirawat di RS karena luka- lukanya yang cukup parah, Hibari- pun segera pergi ke kamarnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Ngapain tuh? Ya mandi, lah! *author dihajar readers yang mengamuk dan masuk RS yang sama dengan Dino.*

**Hibari POV**

Aku segera melepaskan bajuku dan merebahkan diriku ke_ bathub_ yang telah berisi air hangat. "…dia….seenaknya saja menempelkan mulutnya ke mulutku…" kataku yang nggak akan sudi menganggap inseden itu sebagai _ciuman-atau apalah itu_ sambil memegang bibirku. '_tapi…kenapa rasanya hangat, ya_?' pikirku, tapi tak menemukan jawaban atas peryataan itu. "Tapi, herbivore memang seenaknya aja! Kalo ketemu lagi akan kubunuh dia!" teriakku yang tanpa sadar berdiri dari _bathub _dan mengagetkan Hibird, burung manis peliharaannku yang sejak tadi bertengger di sebelahku. Aku pun segera merebahkan kembali badanku dan segera mengelus-elus kepala ,,Biar sajalah…anggap saja itu mimpi buruk….pikirku dan segera menutup mata, menikmati air hangat ini karena aku lelah banget hari ini.

**End of Hibari POV**

**Dino POV**

"Dino-san, anda harus segera minum obatnya, kalau tidak anda tidak akan sembuh…" kata suster yang merawatku karena aku tidak meminum obat-obat yang paling kubenci. " AKU NGGAK MAU!" Teriakku kayak anak kecil sambil mengambil obat-obat dari tangan suster itu dan membuangnya ke luar jendela. "AHH! Apa yang anda lakukan?" seru suster itu dan segera keluar dari kamarku untuk mengambil obat yang kubuang tadi. Aku pun mengadahkan kepalaku ke bantal Rumah Sakit yang empuk ini. "ah…apa-apaan anak yang bernama Hibari Kyouya itu…bisa- bisanya dia melukaiku dan membuat Tsuna khawatir! Tapi, dia manis juga…dan bibirnya juga…lembut.." aku pun _blushing _setelahmengatakan itu. "ahh! Apa-apaan aku ini! Bisa-bisa aku dituntutnya karena mikirin hal-hal yang nggak senonoh! Ya udahlah…lebih baik aku tidur!" teriakku dan menutup diriku dengan selimut. Tapi entah kenapa, aku senyum-senyum gaje di dalam selimut dan segera menutup mataku.

**End of Dino POV**

XXXXXXXX

Di dalam kamar nomor 27...

"Syukurlah, sepertinya Aniki baik-baik saja..." kata Tsuna dan duduk di sebelah Mukuro setelah menjenguk Dino di RS."Oya-oya, Tsunayoshi-chan...jangan khawatir. Si _Haneuma _itu tahan banting kok..." kata Mukuro sambil menghibur Tsuna dan mengelus-elus rambutnya."Eh? Mukuro-san kenal Aniki?" tanya Tsuna dan melihat ke arah Mukuro."Yah,,kenal lah...dia kan mantan ketua OSIS disini dulu." "EH? ANIKI MANTAN KETUA OSIS?" kata Tsuna yang _shock_ karena tidak pernah tahu hal itu."Oya-oya. Kamu tidak tahu ya, Tsunayoshi-chan. Si Haneuma memang sengaja merahasiakannya. Sebenarnya, sejak dulu ketua OSIS itu tidak pernah dipublikasikan karena dipilih secara rahasia oleh kepsek. Jadi, nggak ada yang tahu siapa ketua OSIS yang terpilih itu. Ketua OSIS tahun ini pun nggak ada yang tahu siapa." Jelas Mukuro sambil mencomot coklat _Silverqueen_ simpanan Hibari yang ada di bawah bantalnya. "oh...kok Mukuro-san bisa tahu aniki ketua OSIS?" tanya Tsuna."kufufu. aku mendapatkannya dari informan terpecaya." Kata Mukuro sambil melihat daftar _Blacklist_ milik Hiruma Youichi, sang _Akuma_ sejati dari Eyeshield 21.(author:Akuma sialan kok bisa ada disini! *author ditembak Hiruma dengan shotgun barunya*) Tsuna yang melihat daftar _Blacklist_ itu pun _sweatdrop_. 'Krek.' Bunyi pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka dan keluarlah Hibari dari tempat persembunyiannya.*author dikamikurosu Hibari* maksudnya dari kamar mandi itu. Ia melihat Mukuro yang mencomot coklat miliknya tanpa izin. "D**n! Woi, Mukuro! Loe tu gak tau penderitaanku hari ini,ya! Udah mulutku tadi kena kotoran gaje, sekarang lo ngambil coklat gue! Balikin sekarang, atau **KAMIKUROSU!**" teriak Hibari kesal, bahasa gaulnya udah nggak bisa dikontrol lagi dan segera mengambil tonfanya. "nggak mau!." Kata Mukuro kayak anak kecil dan lari ke luar kamar sambil berteriak:" WOI! SI KEPALA MANGKUK UDAH JADI UKE SEJATI DIA! UDAH BESAR DI SEKARANG,EUY!MARI SEMUANYA BERI TEPUK TANGAN YANG MERIAH UNTUK KEBERHASILANNYA!". Kontan semua penghuni asrama yang mendengar teriakan gaje Mukuro itu pun keluar. Hibari yang melihat itu _blushing_ dan mengeluarkan _deathglare_nya yang nggak bisa terkontrol lagi, dan segera mengejar kepala nanas itu." F*ck! KESINI KAU, KEPALA NANAS GAJE SIALAN! ATAU KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak Hibari dan mengeluarkan kata makian yang gak biasa dibilangnya. Mukuro yang tahu lari-atau-menyerahkan-diri sama aja, lebih memilih lari dan bersembunyi di WC guru wanita, meninggalkan Hibari yang memburunya. ( untungnya gak ada guru disana XD)

XXXXXXXX

Sementara itu, di kamar Gokudera dan Yamamoto...

"Woi, yakyuu baka! Apa ini?" kata Gokudera sambil menenteng kardus bertuliskan _Danger_. Di dalamnya, ada seekor kucing kecil lucu dan mempunyai bulu warna putih. "oh, itu.. lucu, kan?"kata Yamamoto yang baru pulang dari kegiatan klub baseballnya."CHE, BUKAN ITU, BAKA! MAKSUDNYA KENAPA ADA KUCING DISINI?" tanya Gokudera sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kucing itu. "oh,,hehehe. Kemarin aku nemuin di belakang ruangan baseball, badannya kurus banget, kasihan,kan? Jadi aku rawat aja disini. Lagian Gokkyun juga suka kucing, kan?" kata Yamamoto dan langsung membuat Gokudera _blushing_."SI,SIAPA BILANG AKU SUKA KUCING, HAAH?" teriak Gokuderayang masih _blushing_." Lho, nggak suka, ya? Bukannya gambar wallpaper hape-mu gambar kucing? Terus, mug-mu juga gambar kucing. Baju-bajumu juga kebanyakan ada kucingnya. Jadi, aku pikir kamu suka kucing..." kata Yamamoto heran. Gokudera pun makin _blushing_ karena semua pernyataan Yamamoto yang tepat sasaran."Kalo nggak suka, biar kubalikin ke tempat asalnya.." kata Yamamoto dan mengambil kardus berisi kucing itu dari tangan Gokudera. Gokudera pun segera menghentikan Yamamoto."e-eh! Si-siapa bilang aku nggak suka! sini!" ujar Gokudera sambil mengambil kardus itu kembali dan mengeluarkan kucing putih yang imut itu. "kalo gitu...mulai hari ini namamu Uri! Tapi karena dia imut, akan kupanggil dia Jyuudaime!" seru Gokudera yang mengelus-elus bulu Uri sambil tersenyum manis. Yamamoto yang melihat Gokudera pun segera menutup hidungnya.'gawat, aku bisa _nosebleed_ dibuatnya.' Pikir Yamamoto dan tersenyum melihat Gokudera kayak anak kecil yang dapat mainan baru.

*******To be continued…*******

Akari: yosh. Arigatoo karna udah baca fanfic gaje ini sampe sini, minna-san! XD ok, sampe disini aja chap 3 nya. Sampe ketemu lagi di chap brikutnya!XD

Yuki: ...Pliz Reviewnya, minna san...T.T


	4. Chapter 4: Mukuro's Truth

**Vongola Academy Love Story**

Rate : T+?

Pairing : 6927, D18, 8059, XS, BF

Warning : Mengandung typo, gaje, OOC, Shonen ai (BL) dan hanya diperuntukkan Fujoshi sejati dan diharapkan untuk pemula siap-siap mengalami gatal-gatal hidung yang tidak biasa *BLETAK

Akari: Yosh! Minna-san! Chap 4 up juga! X3 *nebar-nebar bunga*

Yuki: ….minggir...

Akari: (ngacangin Yuki) ok! Aku akan bacain review2nya!

Yuki:….(ngutuk Akari dalem ati lagi)

Akari: yosh! untuk **CursedCrystal**,thanks atas pemberitahuannya! X3 akan kuubah ntar.

Lalu untuk **Rui Arisawa **dan **Hikikochi, **udah kucoba menggunakan enter. Kalo masih kurang bagus review aja lagi! *maksa* XD

kemudian **Kurea Cavallone, **sori belum bisa ngeluarin D18-nya sekarang, tapi ada _slight_nya juga kok! Xd

Terakhir, untuk **Nakyo Hibasawa, **aku emang sengaja bikin Mukuro se-OOC mungkin! Wkwkwkwk XD

Ok, bacain summary sama Disclaimer-nya, Yuki-kun!

Yuki:...Summary: Tsuna dan Gokudera adalah murid SMA baru di Vongola Academy yang terdiri dari Chuugakkou, Koukougakkou dan Daigakko. Mereka bisa dibilang murid pindahan karena kebanyakan murid disana berasal dari SMP Vongola Academy jadi sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Dengan Tsuna yang sekamar dengan si mesum Mukuro dan si kepala mangkuk Hibari,dan Gokudera yang sekamar dengan yakyuu baka Yamamoto,gimana kelanjutan nasib mereka berdua? O.o

...Disclaimer: KHR hanya punya Amano Akira seorang :( sampe kapanpun...

Akari: Warning! Shonen ai alias BL ,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... yang penting DON'T FLAME! ok?

All: Ok, Happy Reading, minna! XD

CHAPTER IV : Mukuro's Truth

**Tsuna POV**

"...Yoshi-chan...Tsunayoshi-chan,,ayo bangun.." kata suara seseorang di telinga kiriku, sehingga mau nggak mau aku pun terbangun dan alam mimpiku.

"ngh..." Saat membuka mata perlahan-lahan, mataku langsung terbelalak lebar begitu melihat seorang pria tampan berambut biru tua berada tepat di atasku, dan jarak kami sangat dekat. Ia mengunci badanku dengan tangannya yang sedikit kekar. Kontan mukaku langsung memerah dan badanku meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

"kufufu, Tsunayoshi-chan, Mau kemana? Aku lebih suka posisimu seperti ini, soalnya kamu tambah _cute,_ sih." Kata Mukuro-san dan makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke mukaku. Wajahku pun makin merah padam dibuatnya.

"Mu-Mukuro-san! To-tolong jangan bercanda pagi-pagi begini,!" kataku terbata-bata dan berusaha mendorongnya ke atas.

"Oya-oya, aku selalu serius, Tsunayoshi-kun.. ah, hari ini petugas laundry datang dan mengambil pakaian kotor. Piyama yang kamu pake itu juga harus dicuci, lho. Sini, biar kubantu membukanya." Katanya sambil membuka kancing piyama milikku.

"E-EH? T-Tunggu dulu, Mu-Mukuro-san!" seruku panik dan nggak sempat mencegah perbuatan mesum si kepala nanas.*author ditrident Mukuro*. **'BLETAK!'.** belum sempat Mukuro-san membuka kancing piyamaku yang terakhir, kepalanya '_dihadiahi_' oleh serangan tonfa terbang mendadak dari Hibari-san dan langsung tepar di bawah lantai.

"Woi, nanas! Jangan bercanda lo pagi-pagi gini!" ujarnya sambil berjalan mengambil tonfanya kembali di sebelah Mukuro-san yang tepar dan melihat ke arahku.

"Tsunayoshi! Kalo si mesum ini berbuat hal-hal yang nggak senonoh lagi denganmu, panggil aku segera, tanpa liat kiri-kanan, atau atas-bawah!(?) Sekarang, ganti piyamamu dengan ini di kamar mandi." Kata Hibari-san sambil menunjuk-nunjuk _mayat _Mukuro-san dengan tonfanya dan melemparkan T-shirt bergambar ikan tuna kepadaku.

"Ha-hai', Hibari-san...arigatou!" kataku dan segera menuju kamar mandi, Meninggalkan Hibari-san yang pergi ke ruang santai dan Mukuro-san yang tepar di bawah lantai.

**End of Tsuna POV**

**Normal POV**

_Di ruang santai..._

"Kyoya-kun...kenapa kamu nggak mendukung percintaan sahabatmu ini, sih?kejem banget...hiks..." kata Mukuro yang 'bangkit' dari teparnya sambil nangis-nangis gaje.

"...percintaaan dari hongkong? Pelecehan seksual kalee! Sekali lagi kamu isengin dia, _Kamikurosu yo_..." kata Hibari yang duduk di sofa, nonton TV sambil melahap _short cake_ buatannya.

"Suka-suka aku, dong! Memangnya apa urusanmu? Jangan-jangan...kamu suka Tsunayoshi-chan, ya?" selidik Mukuro sambil cari-cari kesempatan nyolong_ shortcake_ Hibari.

"...dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri..." kata Hibari sembari menjauhkan kuenya dari tangan jahil Mukuro dan mengambil potongan kue itu dengan garpu.*ya iyalah dengan garpu,masa' dengan kuali?*

"AH! BERARTI KAMU SUKA SAMA KAKAKNYA YANG NAMANYA DINO ITU, YA? OH IYA, KAMU KAN UDAH _**KISSU**_ SAMA DIA! AKHIRNYA KAMU **FALLING LOVE** JUGA!" kata Mukuro yang sengaja berteriak dan menekankan kata _kissu+falling love _sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Hibari yang udah niat masukin potongan kue ke mulutnya pun meleset ke pipi kirinya.

"...Kau mau mati sekarang ya, nanas?" kata Hibari yang memberikan _deathglare _andalannya ke kepala nanas Mukuro sambil membersihkan pipinya yang kena krim kue tadi. Mukuro hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oya-oya Kyouya-kun...sampai kapan kamu mau membohongi perasaanmu sendiri? Ntar nyesel loh..." kata Mukuro sok bijak sambil menyolong sisa _shortcake_ dari tangan Hibari dan memakannya.

"..." Hibari hanya menganga mendengar kata-kata bijak Mukuro.

"? Kenapa? Ntar mulutmu masuk lalat lho, Kyouya-kun.. " tanya Mukuro yang heran melihat Hibari ternganga.

"Nggak. Cuma kaget aja liat herbivore sepertimu rupanya bisa ngeluarin kata kata yang berguna.." sindir Hibari dan berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki.

"Kufufu...itu nggak lucu, Kyoya-kun! _You want I'll bite you to death_?" kata Mukuro yang niru _trademark_ Hibari sambil menyeringai.

"WOI! Itu kata-kataku,tau! Bayar!" kata Hibari dengan tangan seperti meminta-minta.*author dibantai Hibari*.

"Cape deh.. udahan ah, daripada ngomong sama kamu mending aku NGINTIP TSUNAYOSHI-CHAN aja, deh!" kata Mukuro dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi tempat Tsuna dengan kecepatan kilatnya.

"WOI, HERBIVORE! LO NGGAK DENGER KATA-KATA GUE TADI YA? SEKALI LO NGINTIP DIA, _KAMIKUROSU!_!" teriak Hibari dan mengejar Mukuro.

'KREK.' Bunyi pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Rupanya Tsuna sudah selesai berganti baju.

"Lho, ada apa? Kenapa kalian berdua berdiri disini?" tanya Tsuna yang heran melihat Mukuro dan Hibari di depan kamar mandi. "Yah, pertunjukan _live_-nya udah selesai...ya udahlah, aku mau jalan-jalan ke luar dulu..ntar kalo ada _live_ lagi kasih tau, ya!" kata Mukuro sedikit kecewa dan berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Tsuna dan Hibari. Hibari dan Tsuna yang melihat itu pun_ jawdrop_ dan _sweatdrop_.

"Mukuro-san kenapa ya? Rasanya dia lebih bersemangat hari ini..tapi rasanya sedikit aneh... " kata Tsuna yang heran melihat kelakuan Mukuro.

"...benar juga. Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Hibari ke Tsuna. Tsuna pun mengeluarkan handphonenya dan melihat tanggal hari ini.

"ng..tanggal 6 bulan 9..kenapa memangnya Hibari-san?" tanya Tsuna yang bingung sambil melihat ke arah Hibari.

"...hari ini dia ulang tahun." Kata Hibari sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"EH? HARI INI MUKURO-SAN ULANG TAHUN?" ujar Tsuna yang kaget. "tapi, kenapa Mukuro-san sepertinya biasa saja?" tanya Tsuna lagi.

"...dia sengaja begitu supaya tidak ada orang yang mengetahui dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Aku saja butuh bertahun-tahun untuk menyadarinya. Kamu memang hebat, Tsunayoshi.." jawab Hibari sambil mengelus-elus kepala Tsuna. (*sejak kapan Hibari sama Tsuna jadi akrab?o.0)

"ahaha...arigatou, Hibari-san.. aku cuma merasa ada yang aneh saja dengan Mukuro-san.." kata Tsuna sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatal. "..." kemudian ia terdiam beberapa saat.

"ng, Hibari-san, bisa nggak aku minta tolong..." kata Tsuna dan membisikan sesuatu ke Hibari.

"...?" Hibaripun mendengarkan Tsuna dan mengangguk mengerti.

XXXXXXXX

Di koridor _Koukougakkou_ Academy, ada Tsuna yang sedang celinguk-celinguk melihat kanan-kirinya. Ia sedang mencari Mukuro. 'Mukuro-san ada dimana, ya?' pikirnya. Saat ia berdiri tepat di depan ruang kepala sekolah, Tsuna mendengar suara wakil kepala sekolah, Bianchi dan seseorang yang dikenalnya. 'suara ini,... suara Mukuro-san!' ujar Tsuna yang senang karena menemukan Mukuro dalam hatinya dan mengintip ke celah pintu ruang kepsek itu yang sedikit terbuka. Ia ingin menghampiri Mukuro tetapi langkahnya terhenti karena tiba-tiba mukuro berteriak.

"SUDAH KUBILANG,BUKAN? AKU INGIN BERHENTI MENJADI KETUA OSIS, **AYAH**!" seru Mukuro tiba-tiba. Tsuna tercengang mendengarnya._'ayah? apa artinya..Mukuro-san anak kepala sekolah? Mukuro-san juga bilang ingin berhenti menjadi ketua OSIS...berarti dia ketua OSISnya, dong? Dan lagi...baru kali ini aku melihat Mukuro-san seperti itu..._' pikir Tsuna yang _shock_ mendengar semua pernyataan dari mulut Mukuro dan kemarahannya. "tidak bisa, Mukuro. Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanmu sebagai anak kepala sekolah." Kata Bianchi yang tetap tenang menghadapi Mukuro. "MESKIPUN AKU ANAKNYA, TAPI AKU TAHU AKU INI ANAK HARAMNYA! POKOKNYA, AKU AKAN BERHENTI!" teriak Mukuro yang langsung membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia membanting pintu ruangan kepsek itu dengan keras."..." Reborn hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Mukuro dari ruangan itu. Bianchi yang ingin mengejar Mukuro dicegah oleh Reborn. " Biarkan saja. Dia akan mengerti nanti." Kata Reborn. Bianchi pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar Mukuro.

Di luar ruangan kepsek itu, Tsuna bersembunyi dibalik pot besar yang ada di dekat pintu. Setelah merasa keadaannya aman, ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Oya-oya. Rupanya ada kucing kecil tukang nguping tersesat disini." Kata Mukuro dan mengagetkan Tsuna karena Tsuna mengira Mukuro sudah pergi dari tadi.

"! Mu-Mukuro-san! A-ano...aku ng-nggak bermaksud menguping...ta-tadi a-aku mencarimu...jadi..." Kata Tsuna terbata-bata karena panik dan berusaha mencari alasan.

"...sudahlah. sebagai hukumannya, kamu harus temani aku seharian ini!" ujar Mukuro dan menarik tangan Tsuna.

"E-EH?" Tsuna pun hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan tangannya ditarik Mukuro.

XXXXXX

Mukuro melepaskan tangan Tsuna karena mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju, yaitu sebuah danau kecil yang sangat indah terlihat karena saat itu matahari hampir terbenam.

"...Hoe..." Tsuna hanya bisa menganga karena takjub melihat danau yang sangat indah itu, dan berada tepat di belakang ruang OSIS. Mukuro yang duduk duluan di rererumputan menyuruh Tsuna duduk di sebelahnya.

" Tsunayoshi.. kamu sudah mendengar semuanya, kan?" tanya Mukuro yang tersenyum simpul dan menatap ke arah danau itu.

"..." Tsuna tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan Mukuro dan hanya diam saja. Ia tahu Mukuro sedang sedih karena ia tidak memanggilnya 'Tsunayoshi-chan' lagi.

"...yah, kuharap kamu mau merahasiakannya dari orang lain.. apalagi kalau Kyouya tahu, aku pasti akan dijauhinya.." kata Mukuro yang tetap tersenyum simpul.

"! Hi-Hibari-san bukan orang yang begitu, Mukuro-san! Dia tidak mungkin menjauhimu.. ini salahku karena seenaknya menguping pembicaraanmu dengan kepala sekolah tadi.." kata Tsuna yang menyalahkan dirinya. Mukuro mengusap-usap kepala Tsuna.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin memang sudah takdir kamu mengetahuinya.." Mukuro menarik kembali tangannya dari kepala Tsuna. " ...mengetahui bahwa aku anak haramnya..bahkan aku tidak tahu ibuku siapa. Apa semua orang akan menjauhiku, ya? Termasuk kamu..karena tahu aku ini anak haram..." kata Mukuro dan mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Tsuna sambil tersenyum. Tsuna tahu, meskipun tersenyum Mukuro sedang sangat sedih, buktinya ia melihat tangan Mukuro yang bergetar. Tanpa sadar, ia mengeluarkan air mata dan memeluk Mukuro.

"_!_" Mukuro terkejut dengan tindakan Tsuna, tetapi kemudian membiarkan Tsuna memeluknya.

"Tidak akan ada yang menjauhimu, Mukuro-san. Kalaupun mereka menjauhimu, aku yang akan bersamamu...karena itu Mukuro-san tidak perlu khawatir. Aku ada di sini." Kata Tsuna yang melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap-usap matanya yang basah karena air mata. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

" Selamat ulang tahun, Mukuro-san..." kata Tsuna dan tertidur seketika di pundak Mukuro karena kelelahan. Mukuro terpana melihat Tsuna yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Kemudian, ia tersenyum lembut melihat Tsuna yang tertidur.

"Kamu...orang pertama yang memberiku selamat hari ini...kamu benar-benar tidak berubah, ya...tetap hangat dan rapuh seperti dulu.." kata Mukuro yang mengelus-elus pipi Tsuna. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan cincin yang dikalungkan dari leher Tsuna.

"Bahkan, kamu menjaga baik-baik cincin ini..." kata Mukuro dan kemudian menggendong Tsuna ala _Bridal Sytle _untuk kembali ke asrama. " oyasumi, _Hime-sama_..." bisik Mukuro pada Tsuna yang telah berada di dunia mimpinya dan berjalan menuju asrama.

XXXXXX

Gokudera yang merasa akhir-akhir ini jarang bertemu Jyuudaime-nya tercinta merasa gelisah di dalam kamarnya. '_bagaimana keadaan Jyuudaime, ya?apa dia dijahilin lagi sama nanas mesum itu?_'pikirnya. Yamamoto yang heran melihat Gokudera pun mendekatinya.

"Ada apa, Hayato? Tanya Yamamoto sambil menepuk pundak Gokudera. Gokudera pun kaget sekaligus _blushing_.

"TE-TEME! SIAPA YANG BILANG KAU BOLEH MEMANGGIL NAMAKU,HAH?" teriak Gokudera dan membangunkan Uri yang tertidur di bawah meja.

"hehehe...kita kan udah akrab, jadi aku boleh memanggilmu Hayato, kan? Kamu juga boleh panggil aku Takeshi." Kata Yamamoto seenaknya.

"SIAPA SUDI AKRAB DENGANMU!" ketus Gokudera dan berniat keluar dari kamar. Tetapi Yamamoto menghentikannya dan merapatkan Gokudera ke dinding.

"! LEPASKAN AKU,YAKYUU BAKA!" ujar Gokudera yang kaget plus _blushing _karena tindakan Yamamoto yang nekat banget.

"Akan kubuat kamu memanggil namaku, Hayato.." kata Yamamoto sambil menyeringai dan mendekati mukanya ke muka Gokudera yang makin mendekati gurita rebus, _sangat merah_. Ia mulai menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam baju Gokudera dan mengelus-elus punggung Gokudera. *woi,Yamappi!ini masih reted T, bukan M tau!*

"uh..ngh...L-lepaskan aku, _yakyuu baka_..." erang Gokudera yang berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari tangan_ jahil _Yamamoto. Yamamoto makin menyeringai dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Gokudera.

"panggil namaku, Hayato..." bisiknya ke telinga Gokudera dan tanganya makin merayap naik. Gokudera pun tidak punya pilihan selain mengalah.

"L-lepaskan aku, **TAKESHI**!" ujar Gokudera yang mukanya udah sangat merah banget *woi!pemborosan kata-kata, tau!* sampai stadium akhir. Yamamoto pun tersenyum puas dam melepaskan Gokudera.

"Nah...gitu kan lebih baik. Ah, aku ada latihan hari ini! Sampai jumpa, Hayato! " kata Yamamoto, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Gokudera.

'_CHU~!_' Yamamoto mencium pipi Gokudera dan segera berlari meninggalkan Gokudera yang masih nggak ngedit dengan _sekuhara_ yang dilakukan Yamamoto. Sekitar 2 menit kemudian, Gokudera baru sadar dan mukanya udah kayak kepiting rebus.

"F**K! JANGAN PERNAH MENAMPAKAN MUKAMU LAGI, _YAKYUU BAKA_!" teriak Gokudera dan membanting pintu kamar itu sampai _somplak_.

Gokudera membalikkan badannya. Ia memegang pipi kanannya yang dicium Yamamoto tadi. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum dan mukanya memerah.

'_Dasar yakyuu baka..._'

***to be continued...***

_**Omake**__**:**_

Hibari yang dimintai tolong oleh Tsuna agar membuatkan kue untuk Mukuro sedang menunggu kepulangan Tsuna dan Mukuro di dalam kamar mereka dengan _sangat-tidak-sabar. _

"Cih! Kemana kedua herbivore itu? Kalo mereka nggak datang juga akan kubuang nih kue!" sewot Hibari sambil memegang kue _Blackforest_ buatannya. Tsuna meminta tolong kepada Hibari karena tahu Hibari sangat _jago_ bikin kue.

"AH, SUDAHLAH! AKAN KUBUANG SEKARANG JUGA!" ketus Hibari dan membawa kue itu keluar kamar. Saat membuka pintu, tiba-tiba orang yang paling nggak ingin dilihatnya, yaitu Dino si pencuri _First Kiss-_nyaberdiri tepat di depan pintu.

"ah, kamu Kyouya, kan? Aku kesini..." belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hibari melempar kue _Blackforest _itu tepat ke muka Dino dan langsung membanting pintu dengan kasar. Dino yang gak tau apa-apa dan tau-tau kena getahnya hanya bisa cengo di depan kamar nomor 27 dan dilihatin penghuni asrama lainnya. Karena merasa malu ia segera mengelap mukanya dan dia nggak sengaja memakan krim kue _Blackforest _tersebut. "! ini...!" seru Dino. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kepalanya pusing.

'_gawat...kue ini mengandung alkohol..ah, sebentar lagi aku pasti mabuk..' _pikir Dino dan dugaannya tepat, ia mabuk sekarang. Dino yang mabuk pun mengetok-ngetok pintu kamar Hibari dan berteriak-teriak gaje.

"...**berisik amat, sih**?" ketus Hibari yang membuka pintu kamar dengan _'sangat berperasaan'_ . Dilihatnya Dino yang udah dalam '_seme_' mode sambil menyeringai melihat Hibari.

"_**!**_" Hibari yang mengetahui dirinya akan dalam bahaya jika terlalu lama membuka pintu segera menutup pintu itu, tetapi usahanya gagal karena Dino sudah duluan mencegahnya menutup pintu dan kemudian ia menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Hibari. Dino menutup pintunya dan membawa Hibari berbaring ke kasur. Hibari pun kaget dan meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Tapi Dino makin mempererat _cengkramannya._

"apa yang kau lakukan, Herbivo..." Hibari tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Dino sudah menciumnya dengan liar. _'ngh...mulutnya bau alkohol, apa dia mabuk?'_ pikir Hibari dan berusaha melepaskan diri meskipun usahanya sia-sia aja.

"_**!.**__..ukh...ah..._" erang Hibari yang mulai menikmati permainan Dino yang menyesatkan. *author nosebleed berat*. Dino segera melepaskan ciumannya dengan Hibari dan tertidur di dada Hibari dengan muka merah. Hibari yang masih terengah-engah dengan _permainan _Dino tadi pun juga merasa lelah dan tertidur (atau lebih tepatnya pingsan) dengan posisi _ukenya._ Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar terbuka dan Mukuro yang masih menggendong Tsuna dengan posisi _Bridal Sytle_ pun menganga melihat pemandangan _seme-uke-yang-sangat-menggoda_ dihadapannya.

"Kufufu Kyouya-kun...tak kusangka kau bergerak cepat saat aku tidak ada.." ujar Mukuro sambil menyeringai dan merebahkan tubuh Tsuna ke sofa. Kemudian, ia mengambil kamera dan memotret _beberapa adegan_ tidak senonoh itu.

"kufufu..dengan ini kau tidak akan bisa melawanku lagi, Kyouya-kun...lain kali, aku dan Tsunayoshi-chan pasti akan melakukan 'ini' juga...kufufufu!" kata Mukuro yang makin menyeringai lebar. Tsuna yang masih di alam mimpinya tiba-tiba merinding, entah kedinginan atau kesetanan.

XXXXXXX

Akari: ...

Yuki: ...apa-apaan cerita yang penuh dengan adegan nggak senonoh ini?

Akari: ...pliz reviewnya, minna-san...sampai ketemu ke chapter berikutnya!*pura-pura gak dengar dan muka sok polos.*

Yuki: ...(lain kali kusegel otak mesumnya itu!)


	5. Chapter 5: Maid Cafê! Part 1

**Vongola Academy Love Story**

Rate : T+?

Pairing : 6927, D18, 8059, XS, BF

Warning : Mengandung typo, gaje, OOC, Shonen ai (BL) dan hanya diperuntukkan Fujoshi sejati dan diharapkan untuk pemula siap-siap mengalami gatal-gatal hidung yang tidak biasa *BLETAK

Akari: Hore! Chap 5 apdet juga akhirnya! XD

Yuki: ….beberapa review2 juga akan dibacakan...(ngrliat akari)

Akari:ya udah deh, giliran elu yang bacain! Masa' gue trus?

Yuki:….(rasanya elo yang nyolong ntuh kertas seenaknya!)

...untuk **Rui Arisawa, Kurea Cavallone, Hikikochi, bhiblu21,** **Nakyo Hibasawa,** **CursedCrystal**, **I-en Yutsuke KiRin 47, **dan **Minami Sawada,,** thanks for reviewnya...saran en unek-enek dari kalian akan kami terima dengan sepenuh hati...(walopun gak semuanya kesampaian karena kecerobohan baka akari ntuh! *sambil ngeliat Akari yang lagi makan pop mie*)

Akari: ngh? Nenafa Yuuhi-hun? (heh? Kenapa Yuki-kun? *lagi nyeruput mie)

Yuki:...nggak ada... udahan cepatan bacain summary en disclaimernya!

Akari: hah? Tung...(nelen mie langsung sekali telan) ohok-uohok! Su-Summary: Tsuna dan Gokudera adalah murid SMA baru di Vongola Academy yang terdiri dari Chuugakkou, Koukougakkou dan Daigakko. Mereka bisa dibilang murid pindahan karena kebanyakan murid disana berasal dari SMP Vongola Academy jadi sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Dengan Tsuna yang sekamar dengan si mesum Mukuro dan si kepala mangkuk Hibari,dan Gokudera yang sekamar dengan yakyuu baka Yamamoto,gimana kelanjutan nasib mereka berdua? O.o

Yuki: Disclaimer: KHR hanya punya Amano Akira seorang :( sampe kapanpun...

Akari: Warning! Shonen ai alias BL ,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... yang penting DON'T FLAME! ok?

Akari: Ok, Happy Reading, !

CHAPTER V : Maid Cafê? Part 1

**Tsuna POV **

'_Ng? Dimana ini? Rasanya tadi aku berada di danau dengan Mukuro-san...' _tanyaku yang masih merem karena tiba-tiba aku berada di tempat yang sepertinya kukenal, tapi bukan di danau itu. Aku pun segera membuka mataku. Rupanya, aku berada di dalam kamarku. Saat aku mengucek-ucek mataku dan mengarahkannya ke samping, aku terbelalak lebar.

"ANIKI?" teriakku karena entah mengapa ada Aniki tidur disebelahku dengan muka yang sangat merah. _'kenapa Aniki disini?'_ pikirku. Tiba-tiba Aniki terbangun.

"ngh...Tsuna~...sejak kapan kamu memakai kostum ikan Tuna? Kawaii~~... Jadi pengen meluk deh~~..." kata Aniki yang kayaknya nggak sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya dan memelukku. Sepertinya Aniki mabuk, deh. Aniki kalo mabuk 'kan suka ngomong yang nggak jelas! Lagipula aku kan pake piyama, bukan kostum ikan tuna!

"..." aku terdiam sesaat. _Piyama? _Bukannya kemarin aku pake T-shirt yang diberikan Hibari-san? _Jangan-jangan..._

"MU-MUKURO-SAN!" teriakku sambil turun dari tempat tidurku dan meninggalkan Aniki yang omongannya makin nggak jelas dengan muka merah. Saat membuka pintu dapur, terlihatlah pemandangan yang sangat.. ng..._langka_?

"Oya-oya...ada apa, Tsunayoshi-chan? Kenapa teriak pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Mukuro-san yang sedang..._**MENGELUS-ELUS KEPALA HIBARI-SAN, KAYAK BINATANG PELIHARAAN YANG LAGI DIPUJI MAJIKANNYA! **__(Note: Aku nggak nyebut binatang peliharaannya itu anjing, ya! Ntar aku di-kami kurosu Hibari-san lagi! tapi emang mirip, sih... )_Kulihat Hibari-san yang kepalanya dielus-elus mengeluarkan tatapan _mematikannya _ke Mukuro-san, tapi ia diam aja dan kayaknya nggak berani ngelawan. aku yang _shock_ dengan hal itu pun _speechless _mendadak_._ Tiba-tiba, Mukuro-san mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku dan berjalan ke arahku. Kemudian dia memegang pipi kiriku dengan tangan kanannya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"kemarin..._terima kasih, ya._.." Bisiknya sambil tersenyum lembut. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kalau aku memeluk Mukuro-san kemarin dan hal itu sukses membuat mukaku merah banget saat ini, karena nggak tau lagi apa yang terjadi waktu itu. Lalu Mukuro-san menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga kiriku dan kemudian menatapku.

"Oh iya.. kemarin aku ganti bajumu dengan piyama, soalnya bajumu itu udah kotor kemaren... sudah kuduga, kulitmu yang putih itu _mulus en manis _banget, ya..jadi pengen _nyicipin_, deh.." kata Mukuro-san sembari memasukkan tangannya ke dalam piyamaku. Kontan mukaku makin memerah dibuatnya dan aku berusaha meminta pertolongan pada Hibari-san dengan _telepati._

"Woi, Mukuro! Kau.." belum sempat Hibari-san menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Mukuro-san sudah _nyampuk_ duluan.

"Fooo~~tooo~~" ujar Mukuro-san dan mengeluarkan seringaiannya yang mungkin _paling_ lebar kulihat kepada Hibari-san. Hibari-san langsung bungkam mulut dan membiarkan Mukuro-san _menjelajah_ tubuhku lebih dalam lagi. Aku pun mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ pada Mukuro-san supaya menghentikan kegiatannya sekarang. Mukuro-san yang sepertinya luluh dengan _puppy eyes-_ku pun mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam piyamaku.

"ya udahlah...cepat ganti bajumu, Tsunayoshi-chan. Nanti terlambat, lho.." kata Mukuro-san dan memberikan setelan _blazer_ kepadaku. Aku yang baru sadar kalau Mukuro-san dan Hibari-san sudah memakai blazernya, terdiam beberapa saat.

"ada apa, Tsunayoshi-chan? Kamu nggak lupa kalo hari ini _**sekolah**_**,** kan?" tanya Mukuro-san yang langsung menyadarkanku kalau hari ini hari _**senin**_!

"HIIY! AKU BAKALAN TELAT!" teriakku setelah melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 46 menit dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

**End of Tsuna POV**

**Normal POV**

"Oya-oya, Tsunayoshi-chan..ketelmian-mu itu emang yang paling manis, ya.." kata Mukuro yang melihat kepergian Tsuna ke kamar mandi.

"Telmi dibilang manis...dasar abnormal..." kata Hibari sedikit berbisik, mungkin supaya Mukuro nggak dengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kufufu, Kyouya-kun...kamu mau barang penghasil uang ini kusebarin ke _E-bay_?" kata Mukuro yang rupanya mendengar itu sambil mengeluarkan kamera berisi foto adegan _nggak senonoh_ D18 dari sakunya. Hibari segera membungkam mulutnya, dan memaki Mukuro dengan segala kata makian yang diketahuinya dalam hatinya yang paling dalam.(?) Mukuro yang melihat Hibari yang membungkam mulutnya pun kembali mengelus-elus kepala Hibari.

"_Anak baik_.." ujar Mukuro sambil menyeringai mengejek dan sukses mendapat _Deathglare_ gratis dari Hibari.

XXXXXXX

Hari kamis, tepatnya tanggal 15 juli _Koukougakkou_ Vongola academy akan mengadakan festival berdirinya sekolah itu selama 107 tahun. (tua amat!) Masing-masing kelas memiliki ide briliant tersendiri agar kelasnya memenangkan hadiah festival tersebut. Mo tau apa hadiahnya? Yaitu... **tiket pijat gratis di Lussaria's spa!*** author dihajar siswa Koukougakkou Vongola Academy yang mengamuk, nggak terima hadiah gaje begituan* ralat! maksudnya, hadiahnya adalah **liburan ke hawaii selama seminggu**! Siapa sih yang nggak mau? Mumpung gratis, bo'! *author tewas dihajar readers karena banyak bacot, tapi bangkit lagi dan ngelanjutin bikin Fanfic.*

Di kelas Tsuna, kelas X.4...

"APA? KELAS KITA BUAT MAID CAFĔ + BERPAKAIAN ALA MAID?" teriak Tsuna dan Gokudera yang baru datang, histeris.

"Ya, mau gimana lagi? Nggak ada ide yang bagus untuk nge-hibur kaum adam yang sekolah di sini..lagian kamu 'kan udah berpengalaman di bagian 'itu', Sawada..." kata ketua kelas X.4 gaje yang masih salah paham dengan kata-kata Tsuna waktu itu sambil menyeringai. (balik lagi ke chap. 2 XD). Tsuna pun bingung dibuatnya.

"itu?" tanya Tsuna yang masih nggak _konek _pada Gokudera. Gokudera pun berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat tanpa harus mengotori pikiran Jyuudaime tercintanya.

"ng...i-itu...maksudnya.. ah! GIMANA DENGAN KOSTUM MAIDNYA?" seru Gokudera yang sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraannya dan beralih ke ketua kelas gaje tadi. Tsuna yang nggak tau kalo Gokudera mengalihkan pembicaraan juga beralih ke ketua kelas itu.

"Ah, masalah itu..tenang saja! Aku sudah mengkorfirmasikannya dengan Lussaria. Sepupunya punya rental baju cosplay, Katanya gratis!..._kalau ada 'uke' manis yang menarik perhatiannya_..." kata ketua kelas gaje itu dan sedikit berbisik di bagian akhir supaya Gokudera dan Tsuna tidak mendengarnya. Gokudera dan Tsuna hanya ber-oh ria dan duduk kembali ke meja masing-masing karena guru mata pelajaran sudah masuk ke kelas mereka.

XXXXXXX

Di hari-H festival, Yamamoto terlihat sedang mengitari stand kelas lainnya karena kelasnya tidak membuat acara apapun dan membuat para penggemarnya sedikit histeris. Ia pun sampai di kelas X.4 dan melihat papan bertuliskan '_**Maid Cafè'**_.

'_X.4? ini 'kan kelasnya Hayato?'_ pikir Yamamoto dan segera masuk ke dalam cafè itu karena penasaran.

"selamat da- YAKYUU BAKA? NGAPAIN KAMU KESINI?" teriak Gokudera yang rupanya menjadi penyambut tamu di cafè itu. Yamamoto terpesona melihat Gokudera yang memakai baju maid. (Coba aja bayangin Gokudera pake baju cosplay Mikuru Asahina lalu di make up-in se-_natural_ mungkin...gya~~~ nauzubillah,, Gokkyun muaniss banget! Author mau fotonya!* disumpal Gokudera pake kaus kaki yang nggak dicuci 1/2 abad supaya nggak banyak bacot*)

"WOI! MALAH DIEM AJA! CEPAT PER-" kata-kata Gokudera terhenti karena Yamamoto udah menggendongnya dengan posisi _bridal sytle _dan segera lari ke luar kelas itu menuju ruang UKS untuk melakukan...ng.._you-know-that_. Gokudera yang tentu aja nggak terima malah teriak-teriak gaje dan berusaha memberontak walaupun usahanya itu sia-sia aja. Para tamu dan _shounen_ _maid_ yang melihat itu cengo sesaat dan kemudian melanjutkan aktifitas mereka kembali. Tsuna yang _sweatdrop_ melihat adegan tadi ditugaskan untuk menyambut tamu dan menggantikan Gokudera yang udah ilang dari peredarannya(?). tiba-tiba, pintu kelasnya terbuka dan masuklah seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya dengan rambut yang agak jabrik berwarna putih, dan memakai blazer berwarna hitam lengkap. Ia lebih tinggi dari Tsuna.

"Selamat datang...apakah anda sendirian? Anda bisa duduk disebelah sana.." kata Tsuna dengan sopan dan mengeluarkan _angelic smile-_nya sambil menunjukkan tempat untuk tamu tersebut. Tamu yang lain langsung jadi _seme_ mode ngeliat _angelic smilenya_ Tsuna. (jangan salah, Tsuna yang pake baju maid nggak kalah imutnya dengan Gokudera! Euy! Kya~~ Apalagi kalo ngeluarin _angelic smile_nya, jadi berefek 100 kali lipat dari biasanya! XD* lebay mode: ON!) laki-laki itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tsuna. Lalu ia menunggingkan senyumannya ke Tsuna. Tsuna merasa kaget karena merasa tidak asing dengan senyuman itu._'senyuman itu...rasanya aku pernah melihatnya.._' pikirnya.

"Ya, aku datang sendirian. Namaku Byakuran. Aku sedang mencari seseorang..bisakah kamu membantuku mencarinya? Aku tersesat karena sekolah ini luas sekali..siapa namamu?" kata laki-laki yang bernama Byakuran itu dan langsung menyadarkan Tsuna dari lamunannya.

"ah, eh..na-namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi..anda bisa memanggilku Tsunayoshi.." kata Tsuna dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah, Tsunayoshi-kun, ya.. kalau begitu, tolong bantu aku mencarinya, ya!" kata Byakuran yang masih tersenyum dan menarik tangan Tsuna ke luar kelas itu.

"EH?" teriak Tsuna yang panik karena tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya itu, tetapi kemudian pasrah dan mengikuti Byakuran dibelakangnya.

***to be continued...***

**Omake:**

Dino yang baru sadar dari mabuknya terbangun dan memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Ukh...dimana ini? Rasanya tadi aku ketemu Tsuna yang pake kostum ikan Tuna... kemaren aku ngapain, ya? Kok aku nggak ingat?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dan kemudian turun dari tempat tidur itu. Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar itu terbuka. Terlihatlah Hibari yang berdiri di depan pintu itu dan mengeluarkan _deathglare_ yang mematikan.

"...kau sudah sadar, Herbivore? Bersiaplah... untuk ku-_**KAMI KUROSU!**_" ujar Hibari yang kemudian mengeluarkan tonfanya.

"eh? Ap...GYAAA~~!" teriak Dino yang nggak tau apa-apa, tapi ia merasa dirinya dalam bahaya dan segera lari dari tempat itu. Setelah itu, dapat dipastikan Dino dirawat lagi di RS selama kurang lebih sebulan dengan luka-luka di seluruh tubuh yang didapatnya dari Hibari dan bebarapa rintangan berupa jatuh dari tangga, terantuk, terpeleset dan beberapa rintangan lainnya.

XXXXXX

Akari: makin lama ceritanya makin gaje...*muram*

Yuki:...(baru nyadar dia! Telmi banget,sih!)

Akari: ah...yang penting jangan lupa reviewnya, minna-san! XD *pulih lagi*

Yuki:...(ni cewek...bego ato baka, sih? Tapi sama aja,sih!)

Akari: yosh! Ampe ketemu ke chapter berikutnya, minna! X3


	6. Chapter 5: Maid Cafê! Part 2

**Vongola Academy Love Story**

Rate : T+?

Pairing : mungkin 6927, 10027, D18, en 8059 saat ini

Warning : Mengandung typo, gaje, OOC, Shonen ai (BL) dan hanya diperuntukkan Fujoshi sejati dan diharapkan untuk pemula siap-siap mengalami gatal-gatal hidung yang tidak biasa *BLETAK

Akari: Yeah...part 2nya updet juga.! Ok! Saatnya membalas review2 yang masuk! _

Pertama dari **CursedCrystal, **Mukkun bilang kapan-kapan dia kasih fotonya..(kapan dia bilang gitu?) mengenai Byakuran akan digarap lebih jauh di chapter berikutnya! XD

Lalu dari** bhiblu21, **soalna itu masih part 1nya, jadi Mukkun belum banyak muncul. Varia? Ntar kupikirkan! *dilempar ke jembatan gantung karena gaje*

Kemudian dari **RoSeLapucell**, mengenai Byakuran akan dikupas setajam pisau cukur di chapter berikutnya! *dibantai karena makin gaje jawabannya*

Lalu dari **marmarinii, **bagian 8059nya belum bisa dimunculin sekarang..gomen ya... :(

Dari **Nakyo Hibasawa, **bagusbagus, repiu terus ya!*maksa* mengenai hubungan Byakuran, Mukuro en Tsuna itu kapan-kapan akan diungkap... XD

Dari **Rui Arisawa, **aku udah coba ngurangin A/N nya, tapi kalo masih ada maklumin aja y! X3

Lalu **yamacchiSHA, **kalo masalah naikinrating sih belum tau juga..tapi kalo nanti emang dinaikin pasti dikasih tau dulu kok! XD

Terakhir, dari **Arisu Koromaru, **GYAA~ jangan bunuh dulu! 6927nya udah kubanyakin kok! XD lalu dari **Rya-chan X Shii-chan,** akhirnya ada juga yang fave-in cerita gaje ni..TT ^TT

Ok, bacain summary en Disclaimernya, Yuki-kun!

Yuki:...Summary: Tsuna dan Gokudera adalah murid SMA baru di Vongola Academy yang terdiri dari Chuugakkou, Koukougakkou dan Daigakko. Mereka bisa dibilang murid pindahan karena kebanyakan murid disana berasal dari SMP Vongola Academy jadi sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Dengan Tsuna yang sekamar dengan si mesum Mukuro dan si kepala mangkuk Hibari,dan Gokudera yang sekamar dengan yakyuu baka Yamamoto,gimana kelanjutan nasib mereka berdua? O.o

Disclaimer: KHR hanya punya Amano Akira seorang :( sampe kapanpun...

Akari: Warning! Shonen ai alias BL ,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... yang penting DON'T FLAME! ok?

All: Ok, Happy Reading, minna!

CHAPTER V : Maid Cafê? Part 2

_Desa Namimori, 10 __tahun yang lalu.._

"_Ku-kumohon, kembalikan kembalikan buku itu.." kata seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur 6 tahun dan memiliki rambut berwarna coklat. Ia sedang berusaha mengambil sebuah buku berisi kumpulan foto Suzumiya Haruhi, artis di Tokyo dan tokoh utama serial 'Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuutsu' yang lagi booming saat itu, yang diambil paksa oleh geng anak nakal di desanya._

"_Wahahaha, Dame-Tsuna! Sejak kapan kau bisa mengaturku, HA? Lagipula aku fans beratnya Haruhin, jadi buku ini milikku! " kata anak yang memiliki badan paling besar seenaknya dan sepertinya ketua geng anak nakal tersebut, lalu ia mendorong badan Tsuna. _

"_Kumohon..kembalikan buku itu...__ itu dari Aniki.. hiks..." kata Tsuna kecil yang terjatuh dan berusaha berdiri kembali untuk mengambil kembali buku itu sambil menangis. Tiba-tiba, datang seorang anak yang sebaya dengan Tsuna dan memiliki rambut berwarna perak. Ia memakai pakaian superhero yang super norak._

"_WOI! KALIAN APAKAN JYUUDAIME, HA__A? CEPAT KEMBALIKAN BUKU ITU!" ketus Gokudera kecil dan mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke anggota geng anak nakal itu lalu melindungi Tsuna dibelakangnya._

"_Hoo, __kau berani melawanku, Ha? __**Bersiaplah!**__"ujar ketua geng itu dan menyiapkan kepalan tangannya untuk memukul Gokudera kecil._

"_Gokudera-kun!"_

'_**BRUGH!'**_

_Ketua geng itu terjatuh karena serangan seseorang dari belakangnya. Gokudera dan Tsuna__ kecil pun terpana melihatnya._

"_Si-siapa kau?" tanya seorang anggota geng yang melihat ketuanya roboh ditangan orang asing itu, kemudian bersiap-siap memukul penolong Gokudera dan Tsuna itu. Tetapi, ia dapat menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah dan membalas serangan anggota geng itu. Anggota geng lain yang melihat teman-temannya terkena bogem mentah dari laki-laki itu langsung melarikan diri, atau lebih tepatnya kabur dari tempat itu._

_Tsuna dan Gokudera kecil terpesona melihat kekuatan orang itu. Setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, ia memakai topi dan menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaket, sehingga tidak terlihat jelas wajah dan rambutnya seperti apa. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Tsuna dan Gokudera._

"_...tidak apa-apa?__ kamu terluka?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Tsuna berdiri. Tsuna menggeleng sesaat lalu segera berdiri._

"_ah..a-arigatou karena telah membantuku dan Gokudera-kun...n-namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi.."kata Tsuna sambil membungkukkan badannya untuk memperkenalkan diri, lalu tersenyum lembut. Laki-laki itu juga tersenyum, dan membuat wajah Tsuna blushing seketika. Laki-laki itu hanya diam dan makin mendekati Tsuna. Kemudian, ia mengambil sesuatu di dalam kantong celananya, dan memberikannya kepada Tsuna._

_Tsuna segera melihat benda itu,__ yang ternyata adalah sebuah cincin keperakan yang sama dipakai oleh anak laki-laki itu di jari tengahnya._

"_A-ano..kore wa..." Tsuna tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mencium kening Tsuna, lalu berlari meninggalkan Gokudera dan Tsuna yang bengong. Gokudera shock melihat Jyuudaime-nya tercinta 'dinodai' oleh orang asing yang padahal baru aja ditemuinya, sedangkan Tsuna masih bengong dengan mulut ternganga._

"_Che! Siapa sih dia? Seenaknya menodai dahi Jyuudaime dengan mulut kotornya itu! Tapi aku melihat lambang Vongola Academy seperti si Haneuma di sakunya tadi..ah, lihat, Jyuudaime! Di cincin ini juga ada tulisan Vongola Academy-nya!" kata Gokudera yang udah sadar dari shock-nya sambil menunjukkan letak tulisan itu pada Tsuna._

"_...Vongola...Academy, ya..." ujar Tsuna kecil sembari memperat cincin itu di tangannya, mukanya memerah dan kemudian tersenyum lembut melihat cincin itu._

XXXXXX

Tsuna yang masih mengikuti Byakuran sedang menyelaraskan langkah kakinya agar seirama dengan langkah Byakuran yang berjalan lebih cepat.

'_Sebenarnya Byakuran-san sedang mencari siapa, ya?_' kata Tsuna dalam hati.

"Ano, Tsunayoshi-kun..kamu kenal Rokudo Mukuro?" tanya Byakuran tiba-tiba yang masih berjalan sambil memegang tangan Tsuna.

"Mukuro-san? Ahh..dia teman sekamarku kok.. jadi Byakuran-san mencari Mukuro-san, ya?" kata -tiba Byakuran mengentikan langkah kakinya dan melihat ke arah Tsuna.

"_Sou desu ka_? Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia masih mesum, nggak?" tanya Byakuran dan sedikit bercanda. Tsuna tertawa mendengarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Tsuna menghentikan tawanya.

'_Eh? Ada yang aneh..kok Byakuran-san bisa tahu tentang kemesuman Mukuro-san?_'pikir Tsuna yang telmi.

"Kamu berpikir kalau kenapa aku bisa tahu kemesuman Mukuro, kan?" tebak Byakuran tiba-tiba. Tsuna kaget mendengar tebakan Byakuran yang tepat banget.

'_Hii__e! Kok dia bisa tau? Jangan-jangan Byakuran-san punya indra ke-7 kali, ya? Indra ke-6 kan udah biasa sekarang.._' pikir Tsuna ngaco.

"Kamu juga berpikir kalau aku punya indra ke-7, 'kan? _Ahahaha.. _Emangnya ada ya indra ke-7?_"_ Tebak Byakuran lagi dan tertawa dengan analisis Tsuna yang nggak masuk akal. Tsuna _blushing _karena ia merasa malu pikiran ngaconya dibaca Byakuran.

"Kok Byakuran-san bisa menebak apa yang kupikirkan? Jangan-jangan Byakuran-san keturunan mama Lauren, ya?" tebak Tsuna polos dan makin ngaco. Tawa Byakuran makin keras mendengar tebakan Tsuna itu. Lalu ia menghentikan tawanya dan diganti dengan senyuman.

"Hehehe...aku hanya nebak _doang,_ kok.." jawab Byakuran yang terus menyunggingkan senyumnya. Tsuna hanya ber'ohh..' ria mendengarnya, lalu melihat ke arah Byakuran lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mukuro-san siapanya Byakuran-san?" tanya Tsuna penasaran. Byakuran melihat ke arah depan kembali.

" Mukuro itu..." belum sempat Byakuran menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba ada derap kaki dari belakang Tsuna dan Byakuran yang menghampiri mereka, lalu tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk Tsuna dari belakang.

"Oya-oya, Tsunayoshi-chan ku yang manis.. disini kamu rupanya! Aku cariin di kelasmu tadi nggak ada... Sudah kuduga sebelumnya, kamu itu _**COCOK BANGET PAKE BAJU MAID INI**_~~ ntar malam kamu tidur dikamarku pake baju maid ini, ya!" kata Mukuro ngawur plus _agresif_ karena melihat Tsuna memakai baju maid yang bisa meningkatkan jiwa '_seme'_ seseorang, sambil terus mempererat pelukannya. Tsuna _blushing_ mendengarnya dan merasa sesak karena Mukuro memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Mu-Mukuro-san..bisa tolong lepaskan pelukanmu? A-aku tidak bisa bernafas.." kata Tsuna yang mencoba melepaskan tangan Mukuro dari lehernya. Mukuro melepaskan tangannya dan tertawa melihat Tsuna yang buru-buru mengambil nafas sambil membungkukkan badannya. Mukuro melihat ke arah Byakuran yang kehadirannya baru disadari olehnya. Matanya tebelalak lebar.

"..kau.." kata Mukuro yang terkejut melihat Byakuran lalu terdiam. Tsuna yang sudah selesai menghirup nafasnya berdiri kembali.

"Ah iya, Mukuro-san! Byakuran-san memintaku untuk mencarimu tadi, makanya aku bermaksud mengantarkannya. Kalian saling mengenal, ya?" tanya Tsuna lalu melihat ke arah Mukuro. Mukuro hanya terdiam.

"Sudah lama tidak ketemu ya, _Muku-nii_." Kata Byakuran tiba-tiba. Tsuna langsung melihat ke arah Byakuran dan menunjukan ekspresi kekagetannya.

"Muku-nii? Jadi.._**BYAKURAN-SAN ADIKNYA MUKURO-SAN?"**_ seru Tsuna yang nggak percaya dengan hal itu. Mukuro masih terdiam, lalu ia membalikkan badannya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"eh, ah! Tungg.. _Mukuro-san!_" kata Tsuna. Byakuran hanya terdiam di tempatnya, sedangkan Tsuna mengejar Mukuro yang pergi setelah melihat muka Byakuran.

"JANGAN LARI DARI KENYATAAN_, __**MUKURO**_!" teriak Byakuran tiba-tiba. Mukuro tersentak sesaat, tetapi kemudian berjalan kembali menjauhi Byakuran. Tsuna merasa bingung, akan tetapi ia tetap mengejar Mukuro yang semakin menghilangkan jejaknya dari tempat itu.

XXXXXXX

Matahari yang mulai terbenam menampakkan pesonanya di danau yang biasa Mukuro tempati. Disana, terlihat Mukuro sedang duduk di tepi danau itu dan berdiam diri. Tiba-tiba, Tsuna mendekati Mukuro dan duduk di sampingnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam.

"Rasanya.. seperti kembali ke masa saat kau mengetahui rahasiaku itu, ya..." kata Mukuro yang tiba-tiba memulai pembicaraan. Tsuna melihat ke arah Mukuro.

"Ya..." kata Tsuna, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali.

"Katanya, aku melarikan diri dari kenyataan. _Memalukan, ya_.." lanjut Mukuro. Tsuna hanya diam mendengarnya. Sesekali ia melihat Mukuro.

'_tangannya gemetaran lagi..'_

"Yah..aku mungkin memang munafik..karena itu, aku.." belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, tanpa sadar Tsuna mencium dahi Mukuro karena tidak tahan melihat Mukuro yang semakin gemetaran. Lalu Tsuna melepaskan ciumannya. Mukuro yang _shock, speechless_ karena tindakan Tsuna sambil memegang dahinya.

"..." Tsuna terdiam sesaat. Kemudian, barulah ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya tadi, dan langsung _salting_ dengan muka yang udah kayak kepiting rebus.

"_**EH, A-ANO M-MUKURO-SAN...I-ITU...A-AKU NGGAK SE...**__"_ kata-kata Tsuna terhenti karena Mukuro sudah mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Tsuna, dan memperdalam ciumannya.

"_**!**_" Tsuna yang kaget karena ciuman tiba-tiba itu makin _blushing_ dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Sesekali desahan keluar dari bibir mungilnya karena Mukuro mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut cowok mungil itu.

"ngh...ah..M-Muku...ro...san.." erang tsuna yang semakin kewalahan dengan permainan _mouth-to-mouth _dari Mukuro. Sementara itu di lain tempat, terdengar suara keriuhan siswa-siswa Vongola Academy karena pemenang stand terfavorit akan segera diumumkan.

"Baiklah, pemenangnya adalah... _**KELAS X.4 DENGAN MAID CAFE-NYA!**__"_ seru sang pembawa acara dengan semangat '45-nya dan kembang api pun mulai diletuskan.

Tsuna dan Mukuro pun segera melepaskan bibir mereka masing-masing dan mengambil nafas beberapa saat, kemudian melihat kembang api yang diluncurkan dengan sempurna itu.

"_Sugoi_..." kata Tsuna yang terpesona dengan keindahan kembang api itu. Mukuro yang melihat Tsuna menikmati kembang api itu tersenyum lembut, perlahan ia memegang tangan Tsuna dan mendekatkan kembali bibirnya ke bibir Tsuna. Tsuna yang mukanya masih memerah menutup matanya perlahan-lahan dan mulai menikmati ciuman Mukuro yang lebih lembut dan hangat daripada yang pertama tadi. Sementara itu, seseorang terus memperhatikan mereka berdua dan bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Jadi, dia orang yang berharga bagimu ya, _Mukuro_? Kalau begitu, mereka berdua harus kupisahkan segera.." ujarnya sambil menyeringai lebar dan membalikkan badannya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

***to be continued...***

**Omake:**

Setelah anak laki-laki yang menolong mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan pada mereka, Tsuna dan Gokudera kecil teringat bagaimana nasib _photobook_ Haruhi Suzumiya yang diambil paksa itu dan segera melihat keadaannya. Untungnya _photobook_ itu baik-baik aja karena dihimpit oleh badan gede ketua anggota geng itu. Saat Tsuna mencoba mengambil kembali _photobook_ itu, tiba-tiba ketua geng itu bangkit kembali dari teparnya(?).

"Ukh...dimana aku? WOI! MANA ANAK BUAHKU YANG LAIN?" teriaknya gaje sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Gokudera dan Tsuna.

"MENEKETEHE! BALIKIN CEPET NTUH BUKU KE JYUUDAIME!" balas Gokudera dan berjalan menuju ketua geng tersebut untuk mengambil _photobook_ itu. Tetapi dengan kecepatan kilatnya ketua geng itu langsung nyambar photobook itu ke tangannya lebih dulu daripada Gokudera.

"TEME! LO DENGAR NGGAK SIH KATA GUE? CEPETAN BALIKIN!" teriak Gokudera yang nggak terima. Si ketua geng itu makin mempererat _photobook _itu dalam dekapannya.

"NGGAK MAU! AKU JUGA FANSNYA HARUHIN! HUWE!" teriak ketua geng itu gaje sambil nangis-nangis bombay.

"GUE NGGAK NANYA! BALIKIN!" seru Gokudera sambil menarik _photobook_ itu. akhirnya terjadilah peristiwa tarik menarik antara si ketua geng gaje dengan Gokudera kecil. Tsuna berpikir keselamatan _photobook_ itu yang makin lama makin tipis nyawanya karena ulah dua orang itu. Tiba-tiba, photobook itu terlempar ke arah kanan mereka yang ternyata adalah..._**sungai**_!

"_**AH!**_" teriak ketiga orang yang menyaksikan peristiwa naas itu bersamaan. Ketua geng yang pura-pura nggak tau langsung lari meninggalkan TKP-maksudnya meninggalkan Gokudera dan Tsuna yang _shock _dengan peristiwa naas yang menimpa _photobook_ Haruhi Suzumiya itu, dengan sepeda bututnya..

XXXXXX

Akari: Yuki-kun! Kok makin lama makin gaje sih ceritanya? *sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Yuki*

Yuki:...(_Yaelah..yang buat ceritanya kan loe? Seenaknya nunjuk-nunjuk orang!_)*mengeluarkan _deathglare_ mematikan.

Akari: Minna-san! Jangan lupa Reviewnya, ya! *maksa*

Yuki:...(cepet amat ngalihin perhatiannya!)

Akari: see~you~again di chapter berikutnya!


	7. EXTRA: To Replaced My Fault for you

**Vongola Academy Love Story****: Extra**

Rate : T+?

Pairing : D18

Warning : Mengandung typo, gaje, OOC, Shonen ai (BL) dan hanya diperuntukkan Fujoshi sejati dan diharapkan untuk pemula siap-siap mengalami gatal-gatal hidung yang tidak biasa *BLETAK

Akari: GYA~~~ akhirnya **Vongola Academy Love Story****: Extra **apdet juga!TT^TT, ah! sekarang Kami akan membalas beberapa review dari readers! X3

Ok~~Dari **CursedCrystal **,**Kurea Cavallone** **Rui Arisawa, RoSeLapucell , **and **Rakane Chigekusa, **iya si Byakuran mank adeknya si Mukkun. Aku aja nggak tau kenapa bisa mikir gitu *dilempar pake sandal swallow karena gaje jawabannya*

Lalu dari **Arisu Koromaru, ***fuh~~akhirnya disarungin juga ntuh senjatanya* ok, mulai chap. Depan ratingnya akan dinaikin, jadi tenang aja! XD

Hem, dari **Mayumi del Procella, **gomen, tapi bukankah sudah dikatakan bahwa cerita ini mengandung boy's love? Jadi maaf ya... kami nggak bisa memakai saranmu pada bagian pengurangan adegan kissu itu... :(

Lalu dari **Nakyo Hibasawa, Gya~~**jangan nosebleed dulu! XD mengenai hubungan mereka bertiga akan segera terungkap~~ *gaje banget sih jawabannya?*

Terakhir dari **Minami Sawada, **yap! Yang bersembunyi itu si Byaku! Slam kenal juga, Minami-chan! XD

Well~~bacain Disclaimernya, Yuki-kun!

Yuki:...Disclaimer: KHR hanya punya Amano Akira seorang :( sampe kapanpun...

Akari: Warning! Shonen ai alias BL ,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... yang penting DON'T FLAME! ok?

All: Ok, Happy Reading, minna!

EXTRA CHAPTER : To Replaced My Fault for You

**Dino POV**

Sudah beberapa minggu ini aku mendekam di Rumah Sakit yang kayaknya sudah seperti rumahku aja karena ulah seseorang, yaitu _**Hibari Kyouya!**_ Setiap bertemu denganku pasti aku di-_kami kurosu_nya, padahal aku 'kan nggak melakukan apapun padanya! Oke, waktu pertemuan pertama kami mungkin itu salahku karena nggak sengaja tersandung dan mencicipi _bibir lembut_—ralat, maksudnya nggak sengaja mengenai bibirnya yang.._**AH!**_ kuakui bibirnya _yang-memang-lembut-dan-hangat-itu_ bener-bener menghantuiku sampai saat ini! Tapi yang waktu di kamar Tsuna itu 'kan aku nggak tau apa-apa! Kenapa dia langsung meng-_kami kurosu _ku seenaknya aja? Yah.. terakhir yang aku ingat sih waktu itu aku bermimpi mencium putri yang sangat ganas dan _suka meng-kami kurosu _orang seenaknya,yang pingsan karena melawan nenek sihir gaje...tapi kok mimpi itu masih terasa, ya? Bibir putri itu kayak bibirnya Kyouya, _lembut.._

"..." Tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku jadi curhat disini tentang bibir Kyouya? Oke, balik lagi ke masalah sebenarnya. Belakangan ini selama aku dirawat, tiap harinya pasti selalu saja ada sebuah _Cake_ dan bunga di meja sebelah tempat tidurku. _Cake_ yang selalu berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, begitu juga dengan bunganya yang selalu bervariasi dan tentu saja semakin hari makin enak _cake_-nya. _Cake_ yang terletak di mejaku hari ini adalah _Millefeuille,_ dan disebelahnya terletak vas bunga yang sudah terisi oleh bunga _lily _putih yang masih segar bermandikan sinar matahari.

Yah, selama ini aku hanya menganggapnya pemberian dari penggemarku yang kayaknya nge_-fans_ banget denganku. Bukannya _narsis_, tapi sampai saat ini para cewek-sampai cowok penggemarku pasti memberikan paket bunga -walau nggak tiap hari- kayak aku udah mati aja. Tapi, cake dan bunga itu tiap hari menyapaku saat aku terbangun dari alam mimpiku, jadi aku penasaran siapa yang mengirimnya. Saat kucoba menanyakan hal itu ke suster-suster yang merawatku, mereka langsung berlari meninggalkanku dengan muka horror. Aku makin bingung siapa. Tapi, jangan-jangan Tsuna-ku kawaii yang mengirimnya? Tapi dia 'kan terakhir menjengukku minggu lalu.._** Ah!**_ Aku jadi makin penasaran dengan pengirimnya ini! Karena itu, besok akan kucoba mengungkap misteri pengirim cake dan bunga yang gaje itu!

**End of Dino POV**

**Hibari POV**

Hari ini aku bermaksud membeli bunga di luar sekolah dan saat ini aku berada di _Haru's flowers shop_.

"Ah, selamat datang, Hibari-sama. Hari ini bunga apa yang anda cari?" tanya pelayan toko bunga itu dengan sopan saat aku masuk ke tokonya. Sial! Kenapa aku pergi kesini lagi, sih? Yah, tapi nggak mungkin aku lari kalu udah begini, kan? _**AH**_! Ini semua karena Herbivore sialan itu yang lemah banget sampe masuk RS segala! kenapa aku memanggilnya herbivore sialan? Karena..._**SAMPAI SAAT INI AKU BELUM MENGETAHUI NAMA ASLI HANEUMA ITU!**_

Huh..Kalau di pikir baik-baik sih akulah yang menyebabkan dia keluar masuk RS. Tapi, di duluan yang mancing kemarahanku! Yah, kayaknya dia melakukannya tanpa sengaja..mungkin akunya aja kali yang terlalu sensitif, ya? Entahlah. Yang pasti untuk menebus kesalahanku—yang nggak semuanya salahku dan aku merasa sebagian besar adalah kesalahannya,— aku selalu mengirimnya _cake_ buatanku dan mengganti bunga yang ada di vas mejanya saat dia tertidur pulas. Tentu saja aku sudah mengancam dengan meng-_kami kurosu_ suster-suster di RS agar tidak memberi tahu kalau akulah yang mengirim barang-barang itu tiap hari.

Lalu, kudengar dari suster di RS sana kalau si Haneuma itu besok keluar dari RS. Karena itu Aku berpikir ingin memberikan _cake_ yang spesial dan bunga mawar berwarna merah dan putih hari ini. Hei, sejak kapan aku cinta Indonesia? Oke—,itu nggak penting.

"...Aku ingin membeli 2 tangkai mawar merah dan 3 tangkai mawar putih." Kataku pada pelayan toko itu.

"Baiklah. silahkan tunggu sebentar, Hibari-sama." Jawab pelayan itu dan sedang menyiapkan apa yang kupesan. Aku keluar dari toko itu dan duduk di kursi yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari toko bunga itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas selebaran gak jelas mengenai mukaku.

"_**! Apa i..**__"_ kata-kataku terhenti karena melihat tulisan di selebaran itu.

' _haihai, semuanya! Buat kalian-kalian yang ingin minta maaf pada seseorang, __hadiah yang pas adalah coklat bermerek XXX buatan kami! Anda dapat membelinya di supermarket terdekat!'_ bunyi tulisan itu memberikan ide untuk barang tambahan permintaan maafku padanya. Ah, sial! Lama-lama kantong dompetku jadi kere dibuatnya!

Huff..tenang, Kyouya..ini untuk terakhir kalinya kau mengorbankan hartamu itu, pikirku dan segera berdiri dari tempat itu untuk mengambil bunga yang kupesan tadi.

**End of Hibari POV**

**Normal POV**

Malam harinya, Hibari masuk ke dalam Rumah Sakit dan menuju kamar 105, yaitu tempat Dino dirawat sambil mengendap-endap. Setelah memasuki kamar Dino, Hibari segera menaruh _Bluebbery Cake _buatannya dan coklat merek XXX yang dibelinya tadi di supermarket, di atas meja. lalu mengganti bunga yang ada di vas bunga itu dengan mawar merah dan mawar putih yang baru saja dibelinya tadi. Setelah merasa tugasnya sudah selesai, Hibari melihat ke arah Dino, kemudian terus melihat Dino yang tertidur pulas. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan mukanya menghangat.

'_ukh, kenapa mukaku tiba-tiba memanas? Untung ruangan ini gelap..'_ pikir Hibari yang memegang pipinya yang bersemu merah, kemudian mendekati Dino.

'_Chu~_' tanpa sadar, Hibari mencium Dino di keningnya.

'_A-apa yang kulakukan?_' pikir Hibari yang salting langsung. Setelah menyadari dengan tindakannya yang menurutnya memalukan itu, dengan muka yang tambah memerah Hibari segera membalikkan badannya dan bermaksud pergi dari ruangan itu, tetapi tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap karena ada sesuatu yang menutupi muka dan badannya sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak. Rupanya yang menutupinya adalah... _**selimut!**_

"AHAHAHA! AKHIRNYA AKU MENANGKAP PELAKUNYA! KAU KAN YANG MENGIRIM KUE DAN BUNGA ITU SETIAP HARI? PAKE CIUM KENING SEGALA, PASTI KAU BENAR-BENAR _FANS BERATKU_!" teriak Dino gaje plus kepedean, yang rupanya pura-pura tidur dan dialah yang menutupi Hibari dengan selimut. Orang yang didalam selimut itu terlihat meronta-ronta agar Dino segera melepaskan selimut itu. karena nggak tega akhirnya Dino mengendurkan tangannya yang menahan selimut itu dan melihat orang yang didalam selimut itu.

"..._Kyouya?_!" Dino ternganga dan _shock_ setelah tau orang yang didalam selimut itu adalah orang yang mengirimnya ke Rumah Sakit...yaitu _**Hibari Kyouya**_ yang mengeluarkan _deathglare_nya yang sangat ganas! Hibari mengeluarkan tonfanya dan bermaksud menyerang Dino lagi, tetapi gerakannya terhenti karena Dino mulai memegang pipinya.

"Jadi..kau yang mengirim cake dan bunga itu setiap hari, _Kyouya_?" tanya Dino lembut. Hibari jadi tambah salting dan segera menepis tangan Dino.

"A-aku hanya nggak i-ingin merasa bersalah!" seru Hibari yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan _blushing_. Dino bingung mendengarnya.

"Bersalah?" tanya Dino lalu mendekati meja tempat Hibari menaruh kue dan coklat tadi.

"...Aku takut kau marah karena aku selalu mengirimmu ke rumah sakit setiap kita bertemu.." kata Hibari yang menundukkan wajahnya. Dino terpana mendengar pengakuan Hibari, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku nggak marah, kok.." kata Dino yang masih tersenyum. Hibari menaikkan wajahnya dan menatap Dino.

"...Benarkah?" tanya Hibari. Dino pun mengangguk. Hibari menghela nafas lega.

"Ah, ini kue buatanmu 'kan, Kyouya? Kue-kue yang kau berikan padaku setiap hari enak, lho.. aku makan, ya!" kata Dino yang mengambil kue Blueberry dia atas meja dan sukses membuat wajah Hibari tambah memerah. Setelah memakan kue Blueberry buatan Hibari, Dino melihat coklat merek XXX yang dibeli Hibari untuk Dino.

"Lho, coklat ini untukku juga?" tanya Dino yang mengarahkan mukanya ke arah Hibari. Hibari mengganguk.

"Kucoba, ya.." kata Dino lalu melahap coklat itu. Hibari yang melihat Dino memakan coklat itu tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" kata Hibari.

"Apa?"

"Siapa..namamu?" kata Hibari yang _blushing_ sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dino ternganga melihat Hibari.

"Ahahaha..namaku Dino, Kyouya. Jadi selama ini kau tidak mengetahui namaku ya, Kyou..." tiba-tiba Dino menghentikan kata-katanya dan menjatuhkan coklat merek XXX itu. Hibari bingung melihatnya dan berjalan ke arah Dino yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh keadaannya.

"Hei, ada apa herbivo..." Hibari kaget melihat muka Dino yang tiba-tiba memerah dan kayaknya udah dalam.._**'seme mode'**_!

"_Ah, kami-sama...jangan bilang kalau...si herbivore satu ini_ _**MABUK!**_' pikir Hibari yang mulai mundur dan menjauhi Dino perlahan-lahan, tetapi gerakannya terhenti karena Dino sudah mengunci badan Hibari tangannya yang kekar.

"Kufufu~~mau kemana, Kyouya-kun? Malam ini, ayo kita _bersenang senang~~_" kata Dino yang udah tertular kemesuman Mukuro sambil membuka kancing baju yang dipakai oleh Hibari.

Setelah itu, di Rumah Sakit terdengarlah suara erangan dan desahan dari kamar nomor 105 yang berlangsung selama beberapa jam dan membuat pasien yang lainnya penasaran, tetapi nggak berani ngintip apa yang dilakukan oleh dua orang insan itu disana. Sentara itu di tempat lain, kertas selebaran yang mempromosikan coklat merek XXX terbang terbawa angin. Dan terlihat tulisan kecil dibawah tulisan yang dibaca Hibari dulu, yaitu _'P.S: coklat ini mengandung alkohol 70%._"

***End of EXTRA CHAPTER : To Replaced My Fault for You***

Yay~~minna-san! Akhirnya cerita Extra yang super gaje ini selesai juga! Oh yes, we have an annoucement, yaitu _**MULAI CHAP. BERIKUTNYA, RATINGNYA AKAN DINAIKKAN JADI RATE M(?)! **_jadi, yang merasa ingin pikirannya suci kami nggak nganjurin baca, ya! Tapi kalo mau baca juga nggak apa-apa kok! XD


	8. Chapter 6: Tragedy in Hawaii Part 1

**Vongola Academy Love Story**

Rate : M (?)

Pairing : 6927, 10027, D18, 8059, XS, BF

Warning : Mengandung typo, gaje, OOC, Shonen ai (BL) dan hanya diperuntukkan Fujoshi sejati dan diharapkan untuk pemula siap-siap mengalami gatal-gatal hidung yang tidak biasa *BLETAK

Akari: HGYA MINNA-SAN! GOMEN TELAT APDETNYA, YA! Ini gara2 modemnya yang ngadat-ngadat, jadi baru bisa apdet sekarang..:(

Yuki: *mukul Akari* cepat balas review2ny!

Akari: iyo2...ok, minna! Kami akan membalas review2 yg masuk! XD

**CursedCrystal****: **adegan Rsnya dilanjutin? Hmm... Ntar kupikirkan! XD

**RoSeLapucell****: **yap, mulai chap. ini jadi rate M, tapi belom keliatan adegan lemonnya.. :( *dipukul*

**Rui Arisawa****: **Ahahaha, untungnya gak tereak-tereak disini...ntar dilempar sendal gratis sama tetangga aq yang galak itu pula... XD *dibantai*

**Minami Sawada****: **eh, nggak suka D18, ya?..gomen ya kalo gitu.. :( yeah, rateny udah jadi M! XD

**Rakane Chigekusa****:** Rakane-chan juga nggak suka D18, y? Gomen y... :( oh iy..aku melupakan yamagoku...gimana y keaadaan mereka? *dibantai* anyway, thanks thumb.a! X3

**Nakyo Hibasawa****: **yah, setiap manusia 'kan punya kesalahan..apalagi fujoshi? *ditabok krn nggak nyambung..* ok, udah apdet nih! XD

**yamacchiSHA****: **gak bs bca, y? Gpp..thanks udah baca sampe sini! X3

**Kurea Cavallone****: **Btul! Sampe kpn elu mw jaim-jaiman ama Dino, Kyouya-kun? * digetok pake tonfa* XD

**Marionette-M****: **ngh...byakuran jadi orang jhat? Mungkin lebih tepatnya disebut tokoh antagonis kali, ya? ( Yuki: _sama aja, 'kan? Dasar Baka!*nabok Akari *) _yah, aku apdet nih! XD

**bhiblu21****: **yap, disini kubikin Dino itu lemah ama alkohol..thanks dukungannya y! XD

**CrePe****:**gyaa~~ thanks pujiannya! XD ok, aku udah apdet nih cerita! X3

Ng? Kenapa yuki-kun? Kamu mau bacain juga? Sayangnya udah habis nih...

Yuki:...Bukan itu, _Baka!..._ udahan cepatan bacain summary-nya!

Akari: ok! Summary: kelas X.4 memenangkan lomba festival dengan ide mereka yaitu cafe maid! Tsuna dan murid-murid lainnya pun menuju Hawaii! Gimana perjalanan Tsuna dkk disana?

Yuki: Disclaimer: KHR hanya punya Amano Akira seorang :( sampe kapanpun...

Akari: Warning! Shonen ai alias BL ,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... yang penting DON'T FLAME! ok?

Akari: Ok, Happy Reading, Minna ! X3

CHAPTER VI : Tragedy in Hawaii Part 1

**Tsuna POV**

"_Whoa..."_ takjub anak-anak di kelasku yang terpesona melihat keindahan Hawaii saat ini, kecuali aku. Kenapa? Karena aku nggak tahan yang namanya naik pesawat selama berjam-jam, alhasil aku cuma numpang istirahat aja di pulau yang indah ini karena perutku mual-mual.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tsunayoshi-kun?" tanya Byakuran-san yang membantuku untuk berjalan menuju hotel tempat kelas kami menginap. Ah, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa Byakuran-san ada disini membantuku, karena..._tiga hari yang lalu Byakuran-san pindah ke kelasku!_

_**Flashback**_

_Guru wali kelas X.4 datang ke kelas itu dan menenangkan suasana kelas yang sumpah __ ribut banget._

"_Semuanya, Diam! Bapak akan mengumumkan murid pindahan dari Amerika sekarang. Byakuran-san, silahkan masuk." Kata wali kelas itu sambil mempersilahkan masuk murid pindahan itu. murid pindahan itu pun masuk dan membuat takjub murid-murid kelas itu, tak terkecuali Tsuna._

"_Hajimemashite, minna-san. Boku no namae wa Byakuran desu. Well, you can call me whatever you like." Kata Byakuran dengan bahasanya yang campur sari sambil terus menyunggingkan senyumannya. Tsuna menganga tidak percaya._

"_B-BYAKURAN-SAN?" seru Tsuna tanpa sadar yang kaget karena kepindahan Byakuran. Sontak seluruh isi kelas memandangi Tsuna dengan heran. Tsuna langsung blushing dan menundukkan wajahnya karena malu dilihatin._

"_Jyuudaime, anda kenal orang itu?" tanya Gokudera yang duduk disebelahnya. Tsuna mengangguk._

"_Iya, dia yang kemarin memintaku untuk mencari Mukuro-sa.-UWAA!" kata Tsuna dan tiba-tiba ia berteriak kaget karena ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang._

"_Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun.. rupanya kita sekelas ya.. kalau begitu aku harus duduk disebelahmu." Kata Byakuran yang rupanya dialah yang memeluk Tsuna dari belakang, lalu menaikkan dagunya pada Gokudera, mengisyaratkan agar pindah dari tempat itu. Tentu aja Gokudera nggak terima._

"_TEME! KAU APAKAN JYUUDAIME, HA? CEPAT SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU YANG KOTOR ITU DARI JYUUDAIME! DAN LAGI SEENAKNYA MENGUSIRKU, MEMANGNYA KAU ITU SIAPA?" ketus Gokudera yang kesal melihat perlakuan Byakuran kepada Tsuna dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. _

"_mmmm...Byakuran? tadi kan udah aku sebutin namaku." jawab Byakuran –sok- innocent dengan pertanyaan Gokudera tadi. Gokudera makin geram dengan sikap Byakuran dan menyiapkan kepalan tangannya untuk menghadiahkan Byakuran dengan bogem mentahnya, tapi tiba-tiba Byakuran sudah di sebelah Gokudera dan memukul Gokudera sampai terpental ke meja murid-murid yang sejak tadi menyaksikan mereka. _

"_G-Gokudera-kun!" teriak Tsuna yang shock melihat kedua orang itu yang tiba-tiba saling berkelahi dan__ langsung berdiri mendekati Gokudera yang terjatuh._

'_Gaya serangan orang ini...sama seperti saat aku dan Jyuudaime ditolong oleh laki-laki misterius itu dulu...' pikir Gokudera yang tak lama setelah itu didatangi oleh Tsuna yang panik melihat Gokudera._

"_K-kau tidak apa-apa Gokudera-kun?" kata Tsuna yang khawatir sembari mengeluarkan saputangannya dari saku celananya. Gokudera mengelengkan kepalanya._

"_Aku tidak apa-apa Jyuudaime.." kata Gokudera yang langsung berdiri, dan melihat Byakuran dengan tatapan sinis. Kemudian, ia mengambil tasnya dan pindah ke bangku kosong yang terletak di paling belakang. Semua murid termasuk Tsuna cengo melihat live gratis plus melihat Gokudera si murid paling keras kepala tiba-tiba menuruti kemauan seseorang—kecuali Tsuna tentunya-!_

'_**BRUK!' **__semua murid yang masih cengo tadi langsung sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya dan melihat ke arah sumber suara itu. Rupanya wali kelas yang sejak tadi melihat keributan itu sudah mengeluarkan deathglare dan aura yang mengerikan. Semua murid spechless plus nelan ludah melihatnya._

"_**Byakuran, cepat duduk di tempatmu**__!" teriak wali kelas itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk murid pindahan yang menurutnya sudah membawa masalah di hari pertama dia masuk. Byakuran pun segera duduk di bangku samping Tsuna yang tadinya milik Gokudera. Guru itu pun berdehem dan mulai melanjutkan pelajaran kemarin._

_**End of Flashback**_

Aku menggeleng-geleng pada Byakuran-san yang menatap khawatir padaku. Lalu aku tersenyum lemah kepadanya.

"Aku tidak apa-ap..._" _tiba-tiba pandanganku menggelap dan aku merasa tubuhku tidak sanggup berdiri lagi. Sebelum aku pingsan, aku mendengar Byakuran-san memanggil namaku. Setelah itu pandanganku menjadi gelap total dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

**End of Tsuna POV**

**Normal POV**

Sementara itu di Jepang tepatnya di bandara Tokyo, Dino yang merasa khawatir dengan keadaan outouto-nya tercinta di Hawaii sana mendapatkan ide briliant, yaitu _**PERGI KE HAWAII DENGAN MENYAMAR!**_. Yap, sekarang dia sedang berada di ruang tunggu keberangkatan dengan menyamar menjadi seorang bapak-bapak gaje yang nggak keliatan mukanya, karena tertutup oleh topi butut plus kacamata kayak tutup botol susu sapi dan memiliki janggut yang tebal. Ia berpura-pura membaca koran padahal jelas banget kalo koran yang dibacanya itu terbalik! Melihat kebodohan Dino orang-orang yang numpang lewat disana langsung _sweatdrop._

Masalah paspor? Tenang aja.. Dino sudah siap siaga dari dulu kalau-kalau ada kejadian beginian. _**DAN DENGAN KEBODOHANNYA**_-yang menurutnya kepintarannya- Dino membuat paspor baru dengan penyamarannya yang gaje itu! di sebelahnya, duduklah seorang cewek cantik berambut hitam panjang yang nggak kelihatan matanya karena memakai kacamata hitam, dan kelihatannya juga sedang menunggu keberangkatan pesawat dengan tujuan Hawaii itu.

**Hibari POV**

Kepala nanas sialan! Seenaknya aja menyuruhku ikut dengannya ke Hawaii dan menyuruhku _**MENYAMAR JADI CEWEK!**_ _**SHIT!**_ Kalo nggak ada foto-foto laknat itu, aku sih nggak akan mau ikut dengannya!.. tapi gimana kami pergi ke Hawaii kalo paspornya nggak ada? Tadi kulihat dia Cuma ngeluarin daftar _blacklist_ milik Hiruma Youichi dan berbisik-bisik dengan herbivore–yang kayaknya pemilik perusahaan penerbangan itu-, lalu tiba-tiba herbivore itu kaku di tempat dan memberikan sebuah kertas pada si mesum itu. Lalu si nanas mengambil kertas itu sambil menyeringai lebar dan menyuruhku siap-siap. Yah...aku sih nggak mau ambil pusing, yang penting si nanas itu yang ngurusin semua keperluanku. Cih! Wig ini bikin panas aja! Tapi kalo aku lepas disini ntar ketahuan aku cowok.._**DAMN!**_ si kepala nanas mesum itu kemana,sih?

**End of Hibari POV**

_Ting tong. "Kepada para penumpang Tokyo Airlines dengan tujuan Pulau Hawaii agar segera menempati tempatnya. Kami ulangi..."_ mendengar suara pemberitahuan itu, Dino dan Hibari mengangkat koper mereka dan bergegas menuju pesawat. Di dalam pesawat, rupanya Mukuro sudah ada duluan disana dengan penyamarannya. Mau tau Mukuro menyamar menjadi apa? Dia menyamar menjadi..._**PRAMUGARI!**_ melihat pramugari jadi-jadian itu Hibari _speechless._

"Oya-oya Kyouya-kun. Kenapa? Kau terpesona melihat _kecantikanku_, ya?" kata Mukuro narsis plus geer dan mengeluarkan latar-latar bunga kayak komik _shoujo_. Hibari hampir muntah dibuatnya.

"Kenapa, Kyouya-kun? Kau _hamil_? Jangan-jangan si Haneuma itu yang menodaimu, ya? Kapan kalian melakukannya?" sindir Mukuro yang makin membuat Hibari tambah kesal, karena dia jadi teringat apa yang dilakukan oleh Dino kemarin saat Hibari terakhir kali menjenguknya.

"Ya udah, kamu duduk di bangku nomor 15-B sana!" kata Mukuro dan menyerahkan tiket pada Hibari sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya seolah mengusir Hibari. Hibari bedecak kesal dan berjalan mencari bangku 15-B. Disebelahnya ada bapak-bapak -yang kayaknya lebih mirip orang mesum—yang tadi duduk disebelahnya saat di ruang tunggu. Hibari langsung duduk di kursi itu dan membaca buku _Twilight saga_ yang baru dibelinya kemarin.

"Ah, anda duduk disini juga, ya? Namaku Dino, salam kenal, ya!" kata bapak-bapak yang duduk disebelah Hibari itu. Hibari yang tadinya tidak menggubris langsung membelalakan matanya.

"..._Dino_?" Hibari langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke bapak-bapak gaje itu. lalu ia melihat sedikit kejanggalan, yaitu _**JENGGOT BAPAK ITU TERGESER SEDIKIT**_ _**KE KANAN, SEHINGGA TERLIHATLAH KALO JENGGOTNYA ITU PALSU!**_

"..." Hibari langsung melepaskan kacamata tutup botol susu sapi dan topi butut bapak itu, dan terlihatlah terdakwa sebenarnya yang sangat dikenalnya yaitu _**DINO!**_

"H-hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Dino yang kaget karena penyamarannya ketahuan oleh cewek yang baru dikenalnya itu dan berusaha mengambil alat penyamarannya kembali, tetapi menghentikan niatnya karena cewek yang mengambil alat penyamarannya itu membuka kacamata hitamnya. Dino terkejut.

"_**!**_ _KYOU-__**UMPH**_**!**!" seru Dino yang nggak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, yaitu cewek yang duduk disebelahnya itu adalah _**Hibari Kyouya**_ yang dikenalnya! Hibari langsung menutup mulut Dino dengan kedua tangannya.

"Stt! _Diam, herbivore! Jangan keras-keras_!" bisik Hibari di telinga Dino dan Dino langsung _blushing _dibuatnya. Hibari melepaskan tangannya dan Dino buru-buru mengambil nafas.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Hibari dan mengeluarkan _deathglare_nya. Dino langsung nelan ludah melihatnya.

"A-aku khawatir dengan keadaan Tsuna di hawaii sana..jadi aku.." kata Dino yang ketakutan melihat Hibari. Hibari langsung menghela nafasnya.

"Sudah kuduga...tapi kenapa kau bisa duduk disebelahku, _sih_? pokoknya, kau tidak boleh melewati batasan ini!" seru Hibari yang masih trauma dekat-dekat Dino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk batas wilayah teritorinya, lalu melempar alat penyamaran yang diambilnya tadi ke muka Dino. Dino hanya _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya dan segera memakai perlengkapan penyamarannya kembali.

Setelah beberapa jam di pesawat, Hibari tertidur dan tanpa sadar ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Dino. Dino langsung_ blushing_ melihat wajah polos Hibari saat tidur, lalu tersenyum lembut.

'_Dasar..kalau bangun jadi monster yang galaknya minta ampun, tapi kalau tidur kayak anak kecil..manis banget, sih!_' pikir Dino sambil mengelus-elus kepala Hibari yang tertidur dan dia mulai tertidur juga di kepala Hibari. Mukuro yang melihat '_kemesraaan_' mereka berdua menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'_Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang..ternyata si Haneuma juga pergi dengan menyamar, toh.. berarti mereka berdua ini emang udah jodoh!_' pikir Mukuro yang merasa dirinya udah tua sambil senyum-senyum mesum, lalu terdiam beberapa saat dan memasang muka serius.

'_...Bagaimana keadaan Tsunayoshi, ya? Semoga Gokudera menjauhkannya dari serigala bermuka dua itu.__.' _pikir Mukuro lalu pergi meninggalkan Hibari dan dino yang masih tertidur itu.

XXXXXXX

"..." Tsuna mulai membuka matanya dan mulai melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

'_..dimana ini?'_ pikirnya dan tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka. Tsuna melihat ke arah pintu itu.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun.. sudah sadar, ya? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" kata Byakuran yang masuk sambil membawa bubur dan obat-obatan.

"Ah..sudah agak mendingan, _kok_...ini dimana ya, Byakuran-san?" tanya Tsuna yang terlihat masih agak lemah. Byakuran menaruh bubur dan obat-obatan itu di atas meja.

"Ini hotel tempat kita menginap..dan disini hanya kita _**berdua**_ saja lho, Tsunayoshi-kun.." kata Byakuran yang mulai menyunggingkan senyumannya, lalu berjalan mendekati Tsuna. Tsuna merasakan firasat buruk, tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena tubuhnya masih lemah. Saat ini Byakuran sudah berada di atas Tsuna. Tsuna berusaha meronta-ronta, tapi Byakuran menahannya erat. Tsuna semakin takut dan gemetaran.

"B-Byakuran-san...a-apa m-maksud..." tiba-tiba Byakuran mencium bibir Tsuna dengan _panas_. Tsuna _shock_ dan memukul-mukul Byakuran, tapi sia-sia karena Byakuran semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan membuat Tsuna mengeluarkan air mata. Setelah beberapa menit, Byakuran melepaskan ciuman _panas_nya dan membiarkan Tsuna mengambil nafas. Lalu Byakuran melepaskan bajunya dan telihatlah bidang dadanya yang..-_seksi_?.

Tsuna yang melihat dada bidang Byakuran langsung _blushing_ dan berusaha lari dari tempat itu, tapi tangan Byakuran lebih cepat mencegahnya pergi.

"Mau kemana, Tsunayoshi-kun? Kamu masih sakit, '_kan_? Kemarilah, kujamin kau akan sembuh besok.." Byakuran makin menyunggingkan _angel smirk_nya, dan langsung mencium bibir Tsuna yang merah itu untuk kedua kalinya dengan liar. Tsuna mendesah dan mukanya makin memerah dengan permainan Byakuran yang semakin lama semakin liar itu. Tsuna semakin ketakutan karena Byakuran mulai melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu. Akhirnya terlihatlah kulit putih Tsuna nan mulus yang membuat semua _seme _tergoda melihatnya.

"Wah-wah, Tsunayoshi-kun..tubuhmu itu terlalu _menggodaku._.biarkan aku mencicipinya lebih dulu.." Byakuran mulai menjilat dan menggigit leher Tsuna, membuat Tsuna mengerang hebat.

"_**A-AH! B-BYAKU...HEN..AAHH!**_" erang Tsuna. Mendengar itu Byakuran semakin terangsang dan meninggalkan beberapa _kiss mark_ di leher Tsuna. Tangan kanannya yang bebas memegang benda terpenting Tsuna. Tsuna terkejut dan berusaha meronta-ronta.

'_Tidak... Aniki, Hibari-san, Gokudera-kun, __**MUKURO-SAN! TOLONG AKU!**_"

OoO

"_**PANAS!"**_ Mukuro yang sedang melayani penumpang dengan penyamarannya sebagai pramugari salah menuangkan kopi yang seharusnya ke gelas seorang kakek-kakek malah nyasar ke bagian 'itu'nya.

'_perasaan ini..'_

"_**HEI, AP**_**-**" kakek tadi yang ingin protes pada Mukuro yang telah menghilangkan keperaw—maksudnya keperjakaannya itu tidak jadi karena tiba-tiba Mukuro berteriak keras.

"_**WOI, PILOT SIALAN! CEPATKAN KECEPATAN PESAWAT INI!**__**CEPAT!"**_ teriak Mukuro panik dan berlari menuju tempat pilot itu. mendengar teriakan Mukuro itu Hibari langsung terbangun.

'_Kenapa nanas itu..tidak biasanya dia panik..__ng? kok rasanya kepalaku berat, ya?'_pikir Hibari dan melihat sesuatu yang berada di atas kepalanya. Matanya tebelalak lebar.

"_**HERBIVORE? BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK TIDAK MELEWATI BATAS INI, HA? KAMI KUROSU!**_" teriak Hibari yang _blushing_ dan mengarahkan tonfanya ke muka Dino.

"Ng...ada ap—_**UWAA**_!" setelah itu dipastikan Dino akan masuk RS di Hawaii sana.

OoO

Byakuran mulai menurunkan resetling celana Tsuna. Tsuna semakin gemetaran.

"K-kenapa, Byakuran-san..?" tanya Tsuna yang semakin mengeluarkan air matanya yang tidak bisa tertahan lagi. Byakuran tersenyum melihatnya dan melanjutkan 'aktifitas'nya itu.

"Karena...kau telah mengambil milikku yang paling penting.." kata Byakuran dan melepaskan celana _jeans_ yang dipakai Tsuna, sehingga ter_ekspos_lah seluruh tubuh Tsuna yang sangat _menggoda_. Tsuna mulai pucat lagi dan merasa hari inilah hari yang akan menentukan hidupnya kedepan nanti.

_***To be Continued...***_

Akari: Gimana, Yuki-kun?

Yuki:..._**BROWSH!***_Mimisan nggak nanggung-nanggung dan pingsan ditempat*

Akari: *Panik* WAA! YUKI-KUN! KAMU KENAPA? Padahal adegan lemonnya aja belum keluar... Ah, minna! Jangan lupa review, ya! *maksa* see~you~again~desu! XD *ninggalin Yuki yang pingsan*


	9. Chapter 6: Tragedy in Hawaii Part 2

**Vongola Academy Love Story**

Rate : M (?)

Pairing : 6927, 10027, D18, 8059, XS, BF

Warning : Mengandung typo, gaje, OOC, Shonen ai (BL) dan hanya diperuntukkan Fujoshi sejati dan diharapkan untuk pemula siap-siap mengalami gatal-gatal hidung yang tidak biasa *BLETAK

Akari: Minna-san! Akhirnya part 2nya selese juga! XD

Yuki: woi, baka! cepat balas review2ny ntuh!

Akari: ok! Minna, atashi akan membalas review2 yg masuk! XD

**bhiblu21****: **ok, di chap ini 8059ny udah keluar, kok! XD

**CursedCrystal****: **Yap! Si Mukkun kadi pramugari jadi-jadian! *ditrident Mukkun* ok, aku udah apdet nih cerita geje! X3

**Nakyo Hibasawa****: **eh? Ah..*salting tau-tau dapat pernyataan cinta* yosh, udah apdet! XD

**Minami Sawada****: **Thanks jempolnya! XD

**RoSeLapucell****: **ehehehe, nih 8059 udah keluar kok di ! X3

**Rakane Chigekusa****: **updet kilat? Nggak ada updet petir, y? *Yuki:*nabok akari* garing tau!)

**Halcalilove12****: **Gya~~butuh berapa ember buat nampungny? XD ok, udah apdet, nih! X3

**Marionette-M****: **ehehehe*salting karena dapat pernyataan cinta lagi en sok malu2 kucing* (Yuki: Woi, akari-baka! Narsis amat sih elu?)

**Rui Arisawa****: **Gya~~ aku mau liat! Dimana aku bisa liat gambarny?

**Kurea Cavallone****: **ohohoho..siapa bilang? Ntar kalo yama nggak ikut gak seru dong... XD

**CrePe****: **Hoe? Dino ver om? O.o

**Black134**: hehehehe..thanx.. yap, bagian ini udah ada l-l-lemonny k-k-kok!*tergagap-gagap*(Yuki: woi! Puasa malah nulis adegan l-l-lemon!*ikut2an tergagap*)

Yosh, Yuki-kun! Bacain summary ama disclaimernya! X3

Yuki:...Summary: kelas X.4 memenangkan lomba festival dengan ide mereka yaitu cafe maid! Tsuna dan murid-murid lainnya pun menuju Hawaii! Gimana perjalanan Tsuna dkk disana?

Disclaimer: KHR hanya punya Amano Akira seorang :( sampe kapanpun...

Akari: Warning! Shonen ai alias BL ,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... yang penting DON'T FLAME! ok?

All: Ok, Happy Reading, Minna ! XD3

CHAPTER VI : Tragedy in Hawaii Part 2

Tsuna yang _shock_ karena telah kehilangan sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupnya, yaitu keperaw- maksudnya keperjakaannya yang telah direnggut oleh Byakuran tadi, sedang berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai yang berada di dekat hotel tempatnya menginap. Tsuna berjalan dengan lunglai. Meskipun begitu dia ingin sekali keluar untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan kesedihannya.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hen..hentikan..ngh..B-Byakuran-san.." erang Tsuna dan berusaha menghentikan kegiatan Byakuran yang semakin menggila itu._

"_Kau telah mengambil sesuatu yang berharga bagiku, sebagai gantinya kau harus mengikuti semua kemauanku, Tsunayoshi-kun..."Byakuran memeluk Tsuna dengan erat karena semakin lama Tsuna terasa gelisah dan selalu berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan itu._

"_Hhh...Byakuran-san...hh..Apa m-maksudmu..?A-aku tidak mengerti.." kata Tsuna terengah-engah dan mukanya makin memerah._

"_Sssh, Tsunayoshi-kun.. jangan banyak bergerak dan bertanya, nanti penyakitmu bertambah parah.." Bisik Byakuran di telinga Tsuna, kemudian menggigit daun telinga kemerahan milik Tsuna itu._

"_AAH!"erang Tsuna. Byakuran mengambil bubur dan obat yang ditaruhnya tadi, kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya._

"_Tsunayoshi, Aa.." Byakuran membuka paksa mulut Tsuna dan menempelkan bibirnya untuk mentransferkan bubur dan obat yang tadi. Tsuna mendesah dan meronta-ronta, kemudian Byakuran melepaskan bibirnya dari mulut Tsuna dan keluarlah segaris saliva yang telah bercampur dengan bubur tadi. _

_Byakuran membalikkan tubuh Tsuna dan memeluknya dari belakang, kemudian mengambil bubur itu dengan beberapa jarinya, lalu mengangkat kaki Tsuna._

"_A-apa yang—__**AAHHH!**__!" Tsuna yang tadinya terengah-engah berteriak kesakitan karena satu-persatu jari Byakuran mulai memasuki lubang rektumnya._

"_aah..tid..__**HENTIKAN, BYAKURAN-SAN!" **__teriak Tsuna yang tidak bisa lagi menahan kesakitannya. Byakuran yang tadinya tidak peduli tiba-tiba tersentak mendengar teriakan Tsuna._

'_Byakuran-sa__ma...'_

"_...__**Shouichi**__?"Byakuran melepaskan jarinya yang berada di lubang keperawanan Tsuna lalu memegang kepalanya, karena ia merasa seseorang memanggil-manggilnya. Tsuna yang masih kelelahan terbaring di tempat tidur, kemudian melihat keanehan Byakuran dan menjulurkan tangannya ke Byakuran ._

"_A-ada ap-"_

"_! –__**JANGAN SENTUH AKU**__!"teriak Byakuran tiba-tiba dan membuat Tsuna kaget. _

"_A-ah, m-maaf, a-aku__ hanya-"kata-kata Tsuna terhenti karena tiba-tiba Byakuran membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang panas lagi. Tsuna yang kelelahan hanya bisa membiarkan Byakuran menjelajah rongga mulutnya. Setelah beberapa menit, Byakuran melepaskan ciumannya dan memakai kembali pakaiannya. Byakuran mendekati Tsuna yang terbaring karena kelelahan, lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Tsuna._

"_Dengar, Tsunayoshi. Mulai hari ini, kau milikku. Jadi, kau harus mematuhi semua yang kuperintahkan, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya." Kata Byakuran yang mengeluarkan ultimatumnya, lalu menyunggingkan angel smirknya yang biasa dan keluar dari tempat itu. Tsuna hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang __nggak pernah mujur itu di tempat tidur sambil menangis sesengukkan._

_**End of Flashback**_

Tsuna memegang perutnya yang nyeri, lalu tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan air mata.

'_Uh..aniki..__.Hibari-san...Gokudera-kun..hiks..._'

"_**MUKURO-SAN! AKU INGIN BERTEMU!" **_Tsuna semakin menangis sesengukan dan tanpa sadar ia berteriak. Begitu sadar, ia dilihat banyak orang yang kaget mendengar teriakannya. Tsuna langsung menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

"_Tsunayoshi!_" Tsuna tersentak sesaat dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang, melihat sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Matanya tebelalak lebar melihatnya.

"_**M-Mukuro-san**_? K-kenapa-" Tsuna kaget melihat Mukuro yang terengah-engah karena kehabisan nafas, sepertinya habis berlari.

"Kamu..hh.. kenapa..kamu.. _memanggilku_?" tanya Mukuro yang ngos-ngosan. Tsuna langsung bergidik mendengarnya.

'_HIEE! Kenapa Mukuro-san ada disini? aku memang ingin ketemu Mukuro-san, tapi bukan disini! Apalagi kalau dia tahu aku dibegituin sama Byakuran-san!' _teriak Tsuna dalam hati, kemudian refleks dia menutup mukanya dan berlari meninggalkan Mukuro yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"_**! **__Tunggu, Tsu—"_

' _**PYEK!**__'_

"_..." _Mukuro terdiam beberapa saat.

"_**DAMN! KENAPA ADA PUP ANJING DISINI, HAH?"**_ umpat Mukuro yang kesal karena pup anjing yang nggak jelas asal-usulnya menghancurkan suasana _romantisnya_ dengan Tsuna, dan menghalanginya untuk mengejar Tsuna.

XXXXXX

"..._apa maksudnya ini_?" Gokudera mengeluarkan _deathglare_nya begitu melihat Yamamoto yang mengeluarkan _healing smile_nya seperti biasa, berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Ah, aku bilang aku akan satu kamar denganmu..oh iya, aku juga bawa Uri kesini." Kata Yamamoto dengan wajah inosen dan mengeluarkan Uri dari dalam tasnya.

"_**BUKAN ITU, BAKA! KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DISINI? DAN LAGI SEENAKNYA MEMUTUSKAN, MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MAU SEKAMAR TERUS DENGANMU?" **_seru Gokudera yang kesal melihat ketelmian Yamamoto.

"Oh...kamu nggak tahu, ya? Anggota OSIS juga berpartisipasi, makanya aku ada disini, _Hayato._." kata Yamamoto sambil cengengesan, lalu memasang wajah seriusnya sambil memegang wajah Gokudera. Gokudera langsung _blushing_ dan segera menepis tangan Yamamoto.

"_**MESKIPUN KAMU ANGGOTA OSIS..."**_ tiba-tiba omongan Gokudera terhenti. Yamamoto yang melihat Gokudera berhenti ngoceh heran.

"Hei, ada apa, Hayato? Ntar mulutmu aku masukin _lidahku_, lho.. " goda Yamamoto yang makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke muka Gokudera dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Gokudera yang tadinya terdiam sambil menganga lebar langsung tersadar dan mendorong tubuh Yamamoto. Mukanya tambah merah.

"_**B-BAKA!**_ _**APA MAKSUDMU, HA?**__"_ seru Gokudera dan segera menutup mulutnya yang tadinya menganga lebar. Yamamoto hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah Gokudera yang menurutnya _cute_ abis.

"Hehehe...habis kamu tiba-tiba jadi bengong, tapi kamu yang lagi bengong itu _cute,_ jadi pengen aku _godain_, deh..." Gokudera tambah _blushing_ mendengar penyataan Yamamoto.

"_**SHIT! BUKAN ITU! MAKSUDKU, JADI KAMU ITU ANGGOTA OSIS?**_**"** Seru Gokudera yang nggak percaya kalau manusia paling berbahaya yang pernah ditemuinya ini adalah seorang anggota OSIS. Yamamoto yang kali ini melihat ketelmian Gokudera _sweatdrop_, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Gokudera bingung dibuatnya.

"_WOI! SIAPA YANG NYURUH LOE KETAWA, HA?_" Gokudera yang mendengar suara tawa Yamamoto yang makin keras langsung menutup mukanya yang tambah memerah. Melihat Gokudera yang malu Yamamoto menghentikan tawanya, lalu menggantinya menjadi senyuman.

"Menarik...jadi selama ini kamu tidak tahu, _Hayato_?" kata Yamamoto, lalu memegang tangan Gokudera yang menutupi mukanya yang memerah kayak kepiting rebus itu.

"Bu-buat apa aku ngurusin hal yang nggak penting gitu?" ketus Gokudera dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. _Wao_, Yamamoto salut padanya. Padahal biasanya kalau orang lain tahu dia anggota OSIS pasti langsung menghindari dia karena segan atau lebih tepatnya_ takut_, tapi bukannya menghidar cowok ini malah nggak peduli dan membentaknya.

"_**KENAPA MALAH DI**__-_" suara Gokudera terhenti, karena Gokudera _shock_ begitu mengetahui bibir Yamamoto menyentuh bibirnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Yamamoto melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hayato, aku..."

"...Begitu? jadi, karena kamu anggota OSIS, jadi kau bisa melakukan semua hal _sesukamu_?" ujar Gokudera yang menundukkan wajahnya dan tangannya gemetaran. Yamamoto kaget melihat perubahan Gokudera.

"Bukan begitu, _aku-.._." tiba-tiba Gokudera berlari meninggalkan Yamamoto. Yamamoto melihat melihat beberapa air yang menetes tepat dibawah tempat gokudera berdiri tadi.

'_Dia..menangis?'_

"_Hayato..__**ck—HAYATO! TUNGGU! KAU SALAH PAHAM!**_" teriak Yamamoto dan mengejar Gokudera.

'_**BRUGH!**_'

"Kyaa!" Tanpa sengaja, yamamoto menabrak seseorang dan orang yang ditabraknya itu terjatuh.

"Aduh...ah, maafkan aku! anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yamamoto pada orang yang ditabraknya itu dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu orang itu berdiri.

"Ah, a-aku tidak apa-apa...ini salahku karena malah bengong sambil berjalan.." kata orang itu dan menerima uluran tangan Yamamoto. Yamamoto yang melihat wajah orang yang ditabraknya itu tercengang.

"_Chrome-sama_?"

XXXXXX

Tsuna masih berlari, menghindari Mukuro yang mengejarnya. Tiba-tiba, perutnya terasa nyeri lagi. Kakinya tersandung oleh batu.

"_A_-" Tsuna hampir saja mencium tanah jika saja tubuh Mukuro tidak menahannya.

"Mu-Mukuro-san...kenapa kamu mengejarku?" tanya Tsuna karena Mukuro tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya.

"Karena...kamu berlari, jadi aku ngejar, dong! Kamu sendiri, kenapa kamu lari?" ujar Mukuro. Tsuna langsung _Blushing_.

"Karena...M-Mukuro-san mengejarku, makanya aku berlari.." jawab Tsuna sambil malu-malu.

"..." mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

'_Woi! Setelah dipikir, dari tadi omongannya nggak maju-maju, deh!_' teriak mereka dalam _inner world_ masing-masing.

Akhirnya Mukuro yang buka mulut duluan.

"Ehm. Baiklah, _Tsunayoshi-chan_..kenapa kamu menghindariku?" tanya Mukuro lembut, kemudian memegang pipi Tsuna yang kemerahan. Tsuna hanya diam saja, membiarkan Mukuro menyentuh pipinya. Entah kenapa, ia tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan yang dipancarkan oleh kedua tangan Mukuro saat memegang kedua pipinya. Tanpa sadar, Tsuna meneteskan air mata. Mukuro terkejut melihatnya.

"Hei—kamu kenapa, Tsunayoshi-kun? Apa perutmu terluka saat jatuh tadi?" tanya Mukuro yang panik karena tiba-tiba Tsuna menangis sambil memegang perutnya. Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, _Mukuro-san_..." kata Tsuna yang langsung menyeka air matanya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Bohong. Mukuro tahu Tsuna berbohong padanya. tapi Mukuro tidak menanyakannya lebih lanjut, karena dia tahu perasaan Tsuna sedang tidak stabil. Ia hanya menghela nafas, lalu memeluk Tsuna yang semakin lama semakin gemetaran. Tsuna terkejut karena pelukan tiba-tiba Mukuro.

"Mukuro-san..t-tolong le-lepaskan aku..." lirih Tsuna yang semakin gemetaran. Tapi bukannya melepaskan Mukuro malah mempererat pelukannya. Hal ini membuat Tsuna takut. Takut ia tidak dapat menahan semuanya lagi. Takut jika Mukuro mengetahui kenyataan kalau ia kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat menentukan masa depannya di tangan Byakuran, adiknya sendiri. Takut, ia takut terjaga oleh kehangatan Mukuro saat ini, yang bisa membuatnya melupakan segalanya.

"_**LEPASKAN AKU!**__!_" refleks Tsuna mendorong tubuh Mukuro, lalu menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetaran. Mukuro speechless melihat Tsuna yang tiba-tiba mendorongnya. Ia mencoba mendekati tsuna yang semakin aneh keadaannya.

"Hei, _Tsu_—"

"Wah wah, bukannya dia bilang untuk melepaskannya, _Muku-nii_?" kata seseorang tiba-tiba. Mukuro melihat ke arah asal suara tersebut.

"..Kau.."

XXXXXX

**Gokudera POV**

Hah.._**Baka!**_ kenapa tadi aku lari? Entah kenapa tiba-tiba air mataku keluar.. jadi aku refleks lari supaya si Yakyuu Baka itu nggak melihat mukaku yang jelek gitu.

Ya udahlah, lebih baik aku temuin aja si Yakyuu baka ntuh, pikirku. Aku pun berjalan kembali menuju kamar.

'_ah, itu si yakyuu baka!_' teriakku dalam hati karena menemukan si Baka itu. kemudian aku berjalan mendekati yakyuu baka yang berdiri dengan seorang perempuan yang cantik dan memiliki rambut panjang berwarna biru tua.

"Hei, _Yak_—" suaraku terhenti karena tiba-tiba Yamamoto memeluk perempuan itu. aku tercengang dan _speechless _di tempat.

"Aku rindu padamu.." kata Yamamoto pada cewek itu, yang cukup membuat hatiku sakit. Cewek itu membalas pelukan Yamamoto.

"Aku juga kangen padamu, _Takeshi_.." kata cewek itu lalu tersenyum lembut.

'_Takeshi? Cewek itu memanggil si Yakyuu Baka dengan nama kecilnya...berarti, mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekesih.._' aku terdiam di tempat itu. yah, wajar aja sih.. si Yakyuu Baka itu ace klub Baseball, murah senyum yang sumpah bikin aku muak banget melihat senyumnya itu, Lalu..ia juga bisa diandalkan saat dibutuhkan. Jadi, wajar saja 'kan kalau dia punya pacar? Huh..pacar.. aku tertawa geli mengetahui kalau dia punya tambatan hati juga.

...Tapi, kanapa hatiku sakit melihat dia memeluk cewek itu? kenapa aku merasa.._cemburu_ mendengar cewek itu memanggil nama kecilnya? –entahlah, yang pasti saat ini pikiranku kosong. Aku berlari menuju kamarku, lalu menguncinya agar tidak seorangpun bisa memasuki ruangan ini. Ruangan yang akan membantuku mencurahkan segala pikirannku saat ini.

**End of Gokudera POV**

OoO

"...Kau..._**BYAKURAN! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI**_?" teriak Mukuro yang melihat kedatangan tamu yang nggak diundangnya itu dan memandang sinis Byakuran. Byakuran tidak menggubrisnya dan berjalan mendekati Tsuna.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu.." Kata Byakuran yang sudah berada di samping Tsuna sambil mengeluarkan _angel smirk_nya. Kemudian menggendong tsuna dengan bridal sytle. Tsuna hanya diam saja dan membiarkan Byakuran menggendongnya.

"APA MAKSUDMU? TURUNKAN DIA SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Mukuro yang semakin marah.

"Tidak akan.. karena, dia telah menjadi milikku, _sekarang_ dan _selamanya_."

***to be continued..***

**Omake:**

Mukuro, Hibari dan Dino yang tiba di hawaii segera mencari hotel untuk mereka menginap.

" Selamat datang, apakah anda ingin memesan kamar?" kata resepsionis hotel itu ramah dan kelihatnya murah senyum.

"Ya, aku ingin memesang satu kamar untuk tiga orang."

"Ah, maaf..kamar untuk memuat tiga orang sudah penuh. Yang tersisa hanya 2 kamar untuk dua orang..bagaimana?" mendengar itu, Mukuro langsung mengeluarkan _devil smirk_nya, lalu beribisik-bisik dengan resepsionis hotel itu. Hibari bingung melihatnya, tapi nggak mau ambil pusing dengan kegiatan Mukuro itu.

Resepsionis itu langsung mengambil dua buah kunci kamar dan memberikannya pada Mukuro. Lalu resepsionis itu berbisik kembali pada Mukuro.

"_...pst..tuan..nanti saya minta fotonya, ya..saya mau liatin sama teman sesama fujoshi di FB._." bisik resepsionis itu. Mukuro menyeringai lebar dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Hibari tambah heran melihat kelakuan nggak wajar dua _herbivore_ itu, kemudian melihat ke arah Dino yang kepalanya hampir nggak nampak karena tertutup perban.

"...Kenapa wajahmu?" tanya Hibari sok _innocent, _lalu mendengus meremehkan. Dino tentu aja nggak terima.

"Inhi kfan ghra-ghra khamfu!" seru Dino yang nggak jelas omongannya karena mulutnya juga tertutup oleh perban.

"Heh? Kamu ngomong apa, _herbivore_?" ujar Hibari yang pura-pura nggak ngerti padahal sebenarnya ngerti sambil tersenyum sinis, lalu memegang wajah Dino yang terluka itu. Dino meringis kesakitan.

"Udah, cukup sampe disini dulu mesra-mesraannya. Nih!" ujar Mukuro yang tiba-tiba nyampuk, lalu melemparkan kunci kearah Hibari. Hibari menangkapnya dan mengeluarkan _deathglare_nya.

"Enak aja! Lalu, kenapa kuncinya hanya satu? Untuk herbivore ceroboh satu ini mana?" ujar Hibari yang pura-pura jutek, padahal dalam hatinya khawatir si Dino yang terluka nggak dapat kamar.

"Heh? Apa urusanku? Yang kuajak 'kan Cuma kamu, jadi yang ngurusin dia bukan aku,dong! Sudah ya, Aku pergi dulu!" ujar Mukuro nggak peduli lalu lari entah kemana.

"_**Hei, tung**_—" Hibari yang melihat Mukuro udah ngilang begitu aja terdiam, lalu melihat ke arah Dino.

"Hei, herbivore..kau bawa uang _berapa_?"

"Ah, aku cuma bawa uang 1000 yen + 3 koin 100 yen..ehehehe" jawab Dino cengegesan sambil mengeluarkan uang receh itu dari dalam sakunya.

"_**YAELAH! ITU MAH CUKUPNYA UNTUK BIAYA MASUK KE TOILET UMUM DOANG!**_" teriak Hibari yang nggak percaya dengan kebodohan orang disebelahnya itu, tapi tetap nekat untuk pergi ke Hawaii dengan bermodalkan uang receh begitu. Dino terpana melihat Hibari yang rupanya bisa juga berteriak marah.

"Hehehe, tenang aja, dengan keberuntunganku aku pasti bisa dapat tempat untuk istirahat. Sudah, ya." Kata Dino lalu membalikkan badannya untuk keluar dari hotel itu. tapi Hibari mencengkram tangan Dino untuk menghalanginya pergi.

"Tunggu..jadi kau mau tidur dimana?"

"Ah, kalau cuacanya bagus aku 'kan bisa tidur di rerumputan dan melihat langit yang bermandikan bintang-bintang, kalau hujan ya tinggal tidur aja di dalam gua yang ada disekitar sini." Jawab Dino enteng. Hibari _speechless_ melihat orang yang menurutnya nggak waras ini, kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Dasar..kamu bisa sakit, tau! Sudahlah, Malam ini kau tidur di kamarku aja! Cepat bawa barang-barang ini kekamar, baka!" kata Hibari lalu membalikkan badannya, karena nggak ingin Dino melihat mukanya yang tiba tiba memerah. Dino terpana melihat kekhawatiran Hibari padanya, lalu tersenyum lembut dan mengangkut barang-barang mereka menuju kamar tempat mereka menginap. Resepsionis yang melihat tingkah _cute _kedua orang itu hanya cengar-cengir gaje, lalu meminta pada karyawan hotel lainnya untuk menggantikannya sementara.

'_Kata Mukuro-sama, aku hanya perlu menaruh handycam ini di dalam kamar mereka. Kyaa~~__ ntar pasti akan kujual rekaman videonya ke E-bay! Aku pasti untung besar~~!_'

Ujar Resepsionis itu yang diam-diam mengikuti Dino dan Hibari sambil mengendap-endap dibelakang mereka. Hibari tiba-tiba merinding, karena sepertinya akan ada suatu kesialan yang menimpanya.

XXXXXXX

Akari: Gyaa~~~gile! Akhirnya selese juga chapter ini! Ya 'kan, Yuki-kun? *ngelihat ke arah Yuki*

Yuki: *Tepar di lantai, tubuhnya kejang-kejang dan keluar busa dari mulutnya*

Akari: Ah~~Yuki-kun..sejak kapan lo kena ayan?

Yuki: (_baka_! Ini gara-gara loe yang nulis yang enggak-enggak!)

Akari: Ya udah deh.. minna, jangan lupa review cerita yang makin lama makin gaje ini, ya! See~you~again di chap. Depan! X3


	10. Chapter 7: Mock Wedding?

**Vongola Academy Love Story**

Rate : M (?)

Pairing : 6927, 10027, D18, 8059, XS, BF

Warning : Mengandung AU, typo, gaje, OOC, Shonen ai (BL) dan hanya diperuntukkan Fujoshi sejati dan diharapkan untuk pemula siap-siap mengalami gatal-gatal hidung yang tidak biasa *BLETAK

Akari: HUWE! Minna-san, maap telat apdetnya! TT^TT soalnya baru dapat ide skarang... :(

Yuki: ...Baka...cepet bales reviewnya tau!*nendang tanpa pake prasaan*

Akari: ok! Minna, aku akan membalas review2 yg masuk! XD

**CursedCrystal****: **UWA! J-jangan bunuh dulu! Kalo nyelesain salah pahamnya belum bisa di chap ni...mungkin chap depannya lagi,ya? *langsung dibantai krn gaje jawabannya*

**Halcalilove12**: *terharu mode: ON* baiklah, aku akan berusaha! X3(Yuki: lebay amat sih loe? *ngeliat Akari sambil bawa parang*)

**Rst**:Gpp..yang penting thanks udah ngereview..^_^ ah iya...aku melupakan XS-nya, ya...*dibantai Rst+Yuki together*

**Rui Arisawa****:** udah kuliat gmbarny... KEREN! Tpi Yamanya nggak ada, y... aq request gmbar yamagoku lagi, y! X3 (Yuki:...orang satu ini nggak usah diladeni...*nunjuk-nunjuk Akari yang mulai gila sndiri)

**Marionette-M**: pengen buat tpi nggak bisa...TT^TT soalna blom ada ilham buat bikin lemon yg baik & benar..(WTH?)

**Rakane Chigekusa****: **GYAA~~ jangan bunuh dulu! Tentang Chrome...ada di chap. Ini! XD *Mati ditebas*

**Minami Sawada****: **XDD~~ ok, udah dtng !

**CrePe****: **ok, akan dilanjutin! X3

**Nakyo Hibasawa****: **Yamappi manggil Chrome pake –sama soalna...ada di ! XD(Yuki: nggak nyambung... dasar Baka...*langsung nonjok Akari*)

**RoSeLapucell****: **Dino said: dua-duanya! *muka polos* lemon D18 y...gak tau bisa ato nggak...mungkin dikit2 la... XD (Yuki: bilang aja nggak bisa, baka!)

**Penguin Hikikomori****: **Wuih! Tenang dulu, mbak Hikikochi... slow down baby... XD *nuaingin minyak biar makin berapi-api* Hai', Hikikochi-sama! Akan saya ingat pesan anda! (Yuki: Lebay...)

**bhiblu21****: **Yuki-kun...jaat banget sih gaplokin Cathz-san seenaknya...(Yuki: kau juga mau?) *langsung kabur ninggalin Yuki*

**Kurea Cavallone****: **Halo juga! XD ok, udah di-apdet nih ! X3

**Vinkristin****: **Ehehehe...*salting habis dipuji*( Yuki: woi! Yang dipuji ceritanya bukan Loe tau!)

**Nesia Eg Yufa****: **XD maap lama...tapi udah diapdet nih critany! X3

Yosh, Yuki-kun! Bacain summary ama disclaimernya! X3

Yuki:...Summary: kelas X.4 memenangkan lomba festival dengan ide mereka yaitu cafe maid! Tsuna dan murid-murid lainnya pun menuju Hawaii! Gimana perjalanan Tsuna dkk disana?

Disclaimer: KHR hanya punya Amano Akira seorang :( sampe kapanpun...

Akari: Warning! Shonen ai alias BL ,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... yang penting DON'T FLAME! ok? :)

All: Ok, Happy Reading, Minna ! XD

CHAPTER VII: Mock Wedding?

_Vongola Academy. 10 tahun lalu.._

"_...Ibu baru?" tanya seorang anak kecil, kira-kira berumur 7 tahun dan memliliki rambut biru tua yang berbentuk seperti nanas. Mata kanannya tertutup perban karena hasil operasi beberapa bulan lalu. _

"_Ya, perkenalkan. Ini adalah ibu barumu, Luce. Dan anak ini adalah Byakuran, adik barumu. Mulai hari ini kita akan menjadi keluarga." Kata seorang pria dewasa yang memakai topi dan blazer berwarna hitam sembari memperkenalkan dua orang yang berdiri disebelahnya. Kemudian, anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih berjalan mendekati Mukuro kecil._

"_P-perkenalkan..namaku Byakuran.." kata anak itu malu-malu dan mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Mukuro kecil. Mukuro tersenyum meskipun dipaksakan dan menerima uluran tangan itu._

"_Ya, namaku Mu—"_

'_**BZZZT!'**_

_Muk__uro kecil cengo ditempat, meratapi dirinya yang tiba-tiba gosong. Sedangkan Byakuran kecil tertawa cekikikan melihat reaksi Mukuro kecil. Setelah sadar dari kesialannya, Mukuro langsung mendamprat anak sialan itu._

"_**KAU**__-" omongan Mukuro kecil terhenti karena tiba-tiba Byakuran kecil langsung berlari memeluk Luce sambil nangis-nangis gaje._

"_Huwee! Kaa-san, Muku-nii memarahiku!" kata Byakuran kecil yang makin __mempererat pelukannya pada Luce._

"_Wah-wah..Mukuro, dia 'kan masih kecil.. jadi tolong jangan jahat-jahat padanya.." kata Luce dan menunjukkan angel smilenya. Byakuran kecil melepas pelukannya pada Luce dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Mukuro kecil, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengekspresikan kemenangannya._

' _Anak sialan itu..' umpat Mukuro dalam hati__ dan mengeluarkan deathglare-nya sambil berusaha menahan kepalan tangannya yang siap kapan saja untuk dihadiahkan pada bocah sialan itu. Tiba-tiba Byakuran kecil berjalan mendekati Mukuro lagi, lalu mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya._

"_M-Muku-nii...marah padaku?" kata Byakuran yang memegang lengan Mukuro dan makin memperkuat jurus andalannya. Mau nggak mau Mukuro mengalah dan menghela nafas._

"_Aku nggak marah..." kata Mukuro kecil sambil mengelus-elus kepala Byakuran. Byakuran kecil tersenyum, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa dan duduk disana._

"_Muku-nii! Ayo duduk disini!" kata Byakuran kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk bantalan sofa disebelahnya itu. Mukuro pun menurut dan berjalan mendekati Byakuran, lalu duduk ditempat yang ditepuk Byakuran tadi. Ia tidak menyadari suara cekikikan orang disebelahnya itu._

'_Yah, bagaimanapun dia hanya anak kec-'_

'_**TU~UTT~~'**_

_Semua orang yang didalam ruangan itu terdiam mendengar suara yang'indah' itu, kecuali Byakuran yang makin mengeraskan suara tawanya yang ditahannya sejak tadi. Reborn menghela nafas dan menurunkan topinya._

"_Mukuro, berapa umurmu? Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan untuk jangan __**buang gas**__ sembarangan?" kata Reborn tajem dan menekankan kata __**buang gas**__._

"_**TUNG—**__"_

" _Wah, wah, Mukuro...apa kamu sebegitu sakit perutnya sampai kamu nggak tahan lagi untuk mengeluarkan __**gas belerang**__mu itu?' kata Luce yang khawatir tanpa menyadari sebuah panah bertuliskan '__**gas belerang**__' menusuk ke jantung Mukuro sampai membuatnya terkapar di lantai._

"_**BUKAN—**__"_

"_Mukuro-sama..tidak kusangka.." kata salah satu pelayan yang sejak tadi disitu dan mendengarkan suara 'indah' itu, lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan 'slowmotion' dan berlatarkan bunga-bunga yang berguguran kayak di komik-komik shoujo. Mukuro kecil yang kesabarannya sudah mencapai limit langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja bocah yang menurutnya pembawa sial itu dan menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menghadiahkan bogem mentah pada bocah itu._

"_**KAU-**__"_

"_**J-jangan!"**_

_Mukuro menghentikan gerakan tangannya __karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghalangi batas antara mereka berdua._

"_Siapa kau?" tanya Mukuro sembari mengendurkan cengkramannya dari kerah Byakuran._

"_Sho-chan?" kata Byakuran sedikit terkejut karena anak laki-laki yang memakai kacamata dan memiliki rambut berwarna merah itu melindunginya._

"_Ah, m-maafkan aku..tapi tolong jangan menyakiti Byakuran-sama, Mukuro-sama..kalau anda ingin pukul, pukul saya saja." pinta anak itu dan menundukkan badannya di depan Mukuro. Byakuran yang masih terkejut langsung mendekati Mukuro._

"_J-JANGAN, MUKU-NII! PUKUL AKU SAJA!" kata Byakuran yang mendorong badan Shoichi ke belakang._

"_T-Tidak bisa begitu, Byakuran-sama! Sebagai pelayanmu, aku yang berkewajiban menerima ini.!" kata Shoichi yang melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Mukuro lagi. Byakuran memeluk Shoichi dari belakang untuk menahannya._

"_JANGAN, SHO-CHAN! AKU SAJA!" _

_Mukuro hanya cengo melihat dua orang yang__ mau memperebutkan hadiah berupa bogem mentah darinya. Lama kelamaan timbul empat sudut siku-siku diantara pelipisnya, lalu ia berjalan mendekati dua bocah gila yang masih berdebat itu._

'_**BLETAK!'**_

"_..maafkan aku..." __ujar dua bocah itu bersamaan setelah mendapat dua gunung besar (Baca: benjol) di kepala mereka._

_Yah, kira-kira begitulah awal pertemuan Mukuro dengan bocah sialan (Baca: Byakuran) itu... _

**Mukuro POV**

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku yang tercengang mendengar pernyataan Bocah sialan itu. aku tak mengerti tiba-tiba si kepala Strawberry itu berkata seperti itu.

"Muku-nii nggak dengar? _Torek_ _banget_ 'sih?" ujar Bocah sialan yang benar-benar sukses memancing empat pesimpangan timbul di pelipisku. _**I will kill you**__!_

"Baiklah, akan kuulangi sekali lagi." Kata Byakuran yang menurunkan Tsunayoshi, lalu berjalan berlawanan arah dengan tempatku berdiri saat ini.

"_**?**_" Aku dan Tsunayoshi heran melihat kelakuan gaje bocah aneh itu.

"Baiklah, kuulangi, ya!" katanya yang langsung berbalik arah, lalu menghirup nafasnya sejenak.

"Wah wah, bukannya dia bilang untuk melepaskannya, _Muku-nii_?" kata Bocah aneh itu, mengulangi kata-katanya yang tadi dan berjalan mendekati Tsunayoshi. Aku dan Tsunayoshi cengo melihatnya.

'_Bocah ini...benar-benar nggak waras lagi, ya? Apa sejak dia kehilangan Shoichi dia jadi makin gila?' _pikirku yang masih ternganga melihat kelakuan gaje bocah sialan itu. lalu si bocah itu kembali menggendong Tsunayoshi-ku! _Dasar bocah sialan_!

...Tsunayoshi-ku?

'_Yah, saat ini memang belum milikku, tapi suatu saat pasti...'_ pikirku sambil membayangkan kehidupan kami di masa depan. _Readers_, mungkin kalian berpikir aku mesum atau apalah, tapi aku...

'_**BLETAK!**_!'

"Muku-nii? Kau bicara dengan siapa?" kata bocah sialan itu sok inosen, padahal baru saja melemparku dengan pecahan batu –atau lebih tepatnya batu karang- yang membuat aku tepar di pasir pantai ini. _**BENAR-BENAR BOCAH BRENGSEK!**_

"Yah, aku sih nggak peduli..baiklah, sekali lagi kukatakan. Tsunayoshi sudah menjadi milikku, sekarang dan _selamanya_." Kata Bocah brengsek itu, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke..._bibir Tsunayoshi_?

"_**WOI! TADI NGGAK ADA ADEGAN KAYAK GINI TAU!**_" dampratku pada Strawberry mesum yang curi-curi kesempatan buat menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Tsunayoshi, dan langsung mengambil Tsunayoshi dari cengkraman serigala bermuka dua itu. Bocah itu hanya S2M atau _Senyum-Senyum Mesum_ dan mendekati kami.

'Tsunayoshi-kun..kau memilih Muku-nii atau aku?" katanya yang makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tsunayoshi. Aku langsung menjauhkan Tsunayoshi-ku dari bocah sialan itu. tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuh Tsunayoshi bergetar.

"_Tsunayoshi?_" tanyaku karena merasa ada yang aneh dengannya.

"_A-Aku..._." katanya terbata-bata, lalu melihatku sekilas dengan pandangan yang menurutku.._KAWAII~~~_

_...lalu melihat bocah sialan itu..._

"Ah, Muku-nii...sepertinya Tsunayoshi-kun sudah bosan padamu...dia kan sudah menjadi milikku SELAMANYA, DAH!" kata bocah sialan itu yang tanpa izin mengambil Tsuna-ku dari dekapanku, dan langsung lari meninggalkan aku...sendiri...dalam duniaku...(Readers: lebay amat kata2 lo!)

**End of Mukuro POV**

XXXXXXXXX

**Yamamoto POV**

Ah..., akhirnya aku menemukan Chrome-sama, ibu angkatku yang meninggalkan aku dan Mukuro-sama sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tanpa sadar, aku memeluknya karena rindu padanya.

"Aku rindu padamu.."

"aku juga kangen padamu, _Takeshi_.." kata Chrome-sama lembut dan membalas pelukanku. Kemudian aku melepaskan pelukanku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Takeshi? Sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Kamu nggak mecahin kaca terus, kan? Kalo nggak salah dulu dalam seminggu udah 59 kaca yang harus diganti..ahahaha..."kata Chrome-sama jahil. Akupun tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

"ahahaha..Chrome-sama terlalu memuji, deh...sekarang dalam seminggu hanya 58 kaca aja, kok.." jawabku setengah bercanda. "Kenapa Chrome-sama disini?"

"Ah, aku mencoba peruntungan bekerja disini atas ajakan temanku, ingin menambah pengalaman kerja," jawab Chrome-sama santai.

"ohh..yah, Sudah 10 tahun kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana keadaan Chikusa-san?" tanyaku.

"Dia baik-baik saja.. sekarang ia bekerja sebagai dokter hewan di rumah sakit dekat sini, kok. Lho, ada apa, Takeshi?" tanya Chrome-sama melihat gelagatku yang terburu-buru.

"Ah, tadi aku mengejar seseorang dan sepertinya... dia sangat _berarti bagiku_..." Jawabku singkat, kemudian menggenggam seseatu di dalam saku celanaku.

"_Hontou ni?_ Wah... aku ingin melihat orang itu! Perkenalkan padaku, ya! Oh, ya..Kalau tidak salah hotel kami besok mengadakan acara _mock wedding_! Bagaimana kalau kamu ikut, Takeshi?" ajak Chrome-sama tak terduga.

"Ng? _Mock Wedding_? Apaan tuh?" tanyaku bingung.

"itu acara dimana pasangan yang dipertemukan dan mengadakan segala hal semacam pernikahan. Yah... tentu hanya rekayasa." Jawab Chrome-sama.

_Pernikahan? _Langsung saja terlintas dipikiranku Hayato yang memakai gaun _bridal_ yang manis dan _sexy_ yang berada di... _**di atas ranjang?**_

'_Takeshi... kemarilah dan makan aku...'_ kata Hayato yang '_menggoda_' dan bernada sexy, dan perlahan-lahan membuka gaunnya sampai terlihatlah kulit putihnya yang terlihat _mulus_ itu.

**BROOOSH!**

"Takeshi? Takeshi! Kenapa kamu?" tanya Chrome-sama bingung melihatku yang tiba-tiba _nosebleed_.

"Ti... tidak ada apa-apa, Chrome-sama... ehm... apa bisa aku mendaftar?" tanyaku spontan karena pikiranku masih berada di 'bawah alam sadar'.

"bisa saja, sih... nanti aku masukkan namamu. Dan jangan lupa perkenalkan aku pada orang itu!" kata Chrome-sama dengan senyumnya yang berseri-seri.

"Tentu saja, Chrome-sama!" jawabku semangat karena tidak sabar lagi menanti event itu.

**End of Yamamoto POV**

*******To be continued...***

**Omake:**

_10__.00 AM_

"Hngh... sudah pagi, ya..." kata Hibari masih di 'alam bawah sadar'nya, kemudian menucek –ucek matanya.

'_ng? Kok bantal gulingku rasanya hangat ya?_'

"Ah, Kyouya sudah bangun, ya?"

'_Eh... kenapa ada suara __dari gulingku?'_ pikir Hibari. Lalu Hibari mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah yang dianggapnya 'guling'nya itu.

3...

2...

**1!**

"_**HANEUMA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, DEMMIT! AKU 'KAN MENYURUHMU TIDUR DI SOFA!**_" Teriak Hibari yang _blushing_ dan langsung 'menendang' Dino dengan nggak elit ke bawah tempat tidur sampai tepar disana.

"Adududuh...bukannya kamu sendiri yang menyuruhku _tidur bersamamu_?" kata Dino yang mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya. Hibari tambah _blushing_ .

"_S-SEJAK KAPAN AKU MENYURUHMU,HA? D-DAN LAGI..K-KENAPA AKU TELANJANG GINI?"_ teriak Hibari kaget dan langsung menutup badannya dengan selimut.

"baiklah, Kyouya, readers...mari kita lihat dulu flashback kejadian kemarin!" kata Dino gaje dengan semangat '45nya dan langsung mendapat sendal gratis dari Hibari tepat di muka _seme_nya.

_**Flashback omake**_

Di restoran hotel..

"...kenapa aku yang harus membayar makananmu, _**Haneuma**_?" kata Hibari yang kesal sambil menaruh kembali dompetnya di dalam saku celananya.

" '_kan_ Kyouya sendiri yang bilang akan mentraktirku sekarang...ehehehehe.." kata Dino sambil cengengesan. Hibari langsung buang muka. Tiba-tiba sang pelayan membawakan makanan dan minuman yang dipesan Hibari tadi.

"Ini _Beef Steak, Macaroni set_ dan _ikan Tuna_ serta dua _Milk Shake_ yang anda pesan...silahkan dinikmati, tuan-tuan!" kata pelayan itu dengan semangat. Tiba-tiba Dino tidak sengaja melihat gantungan handphone Haruhi Suzumiya di saku si pelayan itu.

"_**AH! ITU 'KAN HARUHIN'S RABU-RABU YANG TERJUAL HABIS SEJAM SETELAH DILUNCURKAN**_**!**" Teriak Dino gaje dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gantungan hape pelayan itu. pelayan itu langsung menatap Dino dengan mata berbinar-binar juga.

"_**AH?ANDA PENGGEMAR HARUHIN JUGA, YA? KYAA~~ BAGAIMANA KELANJUTAN DORAMANYA? KATANYA BENTAR LAGI DIA NIKAH SAMA KYON-SAN, 'KAN**_?" teriak pelayan itu yang nggak kalah gaje-nya dengan Dino.

"itu baru kabar angin...kemarin dia dikabarkan JADIAN SAMA ITSUKI yang itu, lho!" kata Dino sok tau yang jadi kayak ibu-ibu tukang gossip di dekat rumahnya dulu. Si Dino dan Pelayan gaje itu pun berbincang ria tentang 'dunia' mereka itu sampai membuat tamu yang lain cengo melihat mereka. Hibari yang melihat '_dunia milik berdua_' kedua Herbivore itu pun merasa kesal.

'_ck...kenapa dia cepat banget akrab dengan orang lain, sih..._ _**Damn**_!' ketus Hibari dalam hati dan langsung 'menusuk' daging beef steak dengan tidak _berprikemanu_—maksudnya, tidak berprikehewanan. Karena makin kesal melihat ke-_akraban_ kedua orang gaje itu, Hibari langsung menyambar minuman milik '_tetangga_' sebelahnya tanpa izin.

"_**HEY, WHAT THE-**_" tetangga sebelah yang mau protes karena tau-tau minuman miliknya dicolong, langsung bungkam mulut karena Hibari sudah memberikan _deathglare _gratis untuknya.

"_a-ah..s-silahkan.."_ kata tetangga sebelah itu sambil gemetaran melihat '_dewa kematian'_ tukang nyolong minuman orang lain itu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Hibari langsung meneguk minuman itu yang isinya..._**Vodka?**_

"_uh.."_ tiba-tiba kepala Hibari terasa pusing. Dino yang melihat Hibari langsung heran.

'Kyouya, ada ap—_**WUAAH!**_" Dino makin kaget melihat Hibari yang tiba-tiba tepar di lantai dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Hibari.

"_Uh_.._H-ha..ne...u..ma.._" kata Hibari terengah-engah dengan wajah _uke_-nya dan mukanya memerah, ditambah dengan 2 kancing atas bajunya terlepas sehingga ter_ekspos_lah leher putihnya yang agak kemerahan, membuat para _seme_ seperti Dino langsung _nosebleed_ melihatnya.

'_GAWAT! KYOUYA YANG SEPERTI INI NGGAK BOLEH DILIHAT ORANG LAIN! HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MELIHATNYA!_' teriak Dino dalam hati yang memang seenaknya banget dan langsung menggendong Hibari dengan _bridal sytle,_ lalu berlari kilat menuju kamar mereka berdua, meninggalkan tamu dan pelayan restoran itu yang cengo melihat mereka.

"k-kita..mau kemana..._Dino.._?" kata Hibari yang terengah-engah dengan suara yang _menggoda. _Dino tercengang mendengarnya.

'_B-baru kali ini Kyouya memanggil namaku...biasanya kalo nggak Haneuma ya Herbivore...senangnya!._' pikir Dino yang merasa bahagia dan terharu sambil mengeluarkan latar bunga-bunga.

"Kita akan ke kamar, Kyouya...ah, kita sudah sampai!" kata Dino yang masih senang karena Hibari memanggil namanya dan membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Sepertinya kamu demam..Nah, istirahatlah, _Kyouya_..." Dino langsung merebahkan tubuh Hibari ke tempat tidur lalu menyelimutinya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

"ini minumanmu, _Kyou-"_ tanpa sengaja, kaki kiri Dino kesandung kaki kanannya sendiri sehingga minumannya..._**jatuh ke tempat Hibari!**_

'_**SPLASH!'**_

"..." Hibari dan Dino sama-sama terdiam beberapa saat.

"E-eh..ano...Kyouya..a-aku t-tidak sengaja.." ujar Dino takut-takut melihat Hibari yang masih terdiam. Hibari langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju Dino.

'_tidak! Pasti aku akan di-kamikorosunya! Kali ini pasti aku mati...kami-sama, tolong aku~~~!_' teriak Dino dalam hati sambil melakukan pose 'tobat' nya karena Hibari semakin mendekatinya.

"_Dino..."_

"_HIEE~~! MAAFKAN AK-"_

'_**CHU~~**_'

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_**?**_" Dino langsung _shock_ melihat Hibari yang tiba-tiba..._**menciumnya!**_

Hibari makin memperdalam ciumannya pada Dino yang mulai kewalahan dengan permainan '_seme_' Hibari. Setelah beberapa menit, Hibari langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan membuat Dino terengah-engah beberapa saat.

"_...Pa...nas..._" Hibari yang merasa kepanasan (padahal AC-nya dingin banget + bajunya yang basah karena ulah Dino tadi) langsung melepas satu persatu kancingnya dan membuang kemejanya ke lantai. Dino langsung _blushing_ melihatnya.

"_**A**_—" omongan Dino terhenti karena Hibari mulai melepaskan jaket miliknya.

"...Kamu...nggak...kepanasan..._Dino_?'" kata Hibari yang melihat Dino dengan tatapan _uke_nya dan bertanya dengan suara yang _menggoda_, sedangkan tangannya berhasil melepas jaket milik Dino.

'_Ukh! Ada apa dengan Kyoya?_' Dino yang kebingungan dan makin _blushing_ langsung teringat saat ia melihat Hibari meneguk minuman orang lain waktu di resoran tadi. _Jangan-jangan..._

"_**K-KAMU MABUK, KYOYA?**_" teriak Dino sambil menguncang-guncang tubuh Hibari. Sedangkan Hibari hanya senyam-senyum gaje dengan muka memerah saat Dino menguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"hehehe.._.Aku_..._nggak...mabuk...kok_..._**hik!**_" Hibari langsung memeluk Dino setelah berhasil membuka T-shirt milik Dino.

'_YANG GINI MANANYA YANG NGGAK MABUK!__!' _Teriak Dino dalam hati dan _sweatdrop _melihat Hibari yang OOC-nya udah kelewatan banget.

"..." Tiba-tiba Hibari terdiam, sambil tetap memeluk Dino. Dino heran melihat Hibari yang tiba-tiba terdiam itu.

"..Kenapa...kamu cepat sekali _sih_, akrab dengan...orang lain...?" kata Hibari tiba-tiba yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di bidang dada Dino. Dino makin kebingungan mendengar kata-kata Hibari yang menurutnya _langka_ itu. tentu aja langka! Jangankan curhat, ngomong baik-baik aja nggak pernah!

"Errr...Apa maksudmu, _Kyou—"_ omongan Dino langsung terpotong.

"Kemarin...saat seorang resepsionis datang ke kamar kita untuk mengambil barang yang ketinggalan...kau membiarkannya masuk dan cepat akrab dengannya, _'kan?..._lalu..saat kita makan tadi..kau langsung akrab dengan pelayan disana..." kata Hibari panjang-lebar yang membuat Dino terdiam sesaat, membiarkan Hibari terus bicara.

"Kau tidak tahu...kalau aku _cembu-_" kata-kata Hibari langsung terpotong oleh sentuhan bibir yang diberikan oleh Dino, _lembut_ dan _hangat_. Hibari yang awalnya terkejut langsung menutup matanya perlahan-lahan, membiarkan bibir hangat Dino menyentuh bibirnya. Air matanya yang tadi sempat tertahan langsung jatuh. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Dino melepaskan bibirnya, lalu mengusap-usap pipi Hibari yang terkena air matanya yang terjatuh tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Kyoya...aku tidak tahu kalau kau marah melihatku dekat dengan orang lain..." lirih Dino, lalu menjilat air mata Hibari yang tumpah di pipi Hibari dengan lembut. Kemudian Dino memeluk Hibari perlahan-lahan.

'_...Hangat..._' pikir Hibari dan membalas pelukan Dino, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Dino*. Mendengar itu, Dino langsung mengangkat tubuh Hibari dan merebahkannya kembali ke atas ranjang.

"Mungkin agak sedikit sakit...kalau kau tidak suka bilang padaku ya, _Kyouya_." Kata Dino yang mulai mencium Hibari dengan lembut, kemudian ia mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hibari. Hibari hanya bisa mendesah dan tidak melawan, membiarkan Dino mendominasi dengan lidahnya yang menyapu rongga mulutnya. Beberapa detik kemudian bibir Dino pindah ke leher kemerahan Hibari, lalu menciumnya perlahan dan langsung mengigitnya.

"_Ukh...aah...D-Di..no..."_ erang Hibari yang merasa kesakitan. Dino langsung menyudahi penjelajahannya di leher Hibari dengan meninggalkan beberapa _kiss mark_ disana, lalu turun ke benda kecil kemerahan milik Hibari.

"_Uh__**..AKH!"**_ Hibari langsung berteriak ketika Dino menggigit paksa puting kemerahan miliknya itu. tangan kanan Dino yang '_nganggur_' menurunkan resetling celana milik Hibari perlahan-lahan. Hibari yang tahu kelanjutannya hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Dino bertindak lebih lanjut(?).

XXXXXX

"_Hhh..hahh._." Hibari yang kelelahan setelah 'permainannya' bersama Dino selesai, terengah-engah di atas ranjang sambil memegang kepalanya dengan muka yang memerah, membiarkan tubuhnya hanya dibalut oleh selimut tipis milik hotel itu.

"Ah, aku akan tidur di sofa sesuai janjiku...selamat tidur, _Kyouya..."_ kata Dino yang selesai memakai celananya kembali lalu mencium lembut kening Hibari. Belum sempat ia berjalan menuju sofa, langkahnya tertahan oleh pelukan tiba-tiba Hibari.

"..Jangan pergi,_ Dino_..." kata Hibari yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Dino. Dino hanya menghela nafas lalu tersenyum lembut melihat keegoisan '_Hime-sama' _nya itu.

"baiklah..aku akan disini...tenanglah,_ Kyoya_..." kata Dino lalu kembali memeluk Hibari, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, membiarkan Hibari yang diatasnya tertidur dengan pulas.

"Zzzz..." Dino hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Hibari yang tidurnya cepat banget, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hibari yang tertidur**. Merasa dirinya mulai mengantuk, Dino langsung mempererat pelukannya pada Hibari, membiarkan sang fajar tiba pada saat mereka terbangun nanti.

_**End of Flashback Omake**_

"Nah, begitu kejadiannya...kamu ngerti 'kan, Kyo-" ocehan Dino langsung terhenti melihat Hibari yang udah mengeluarkan deathglarenya. Dino langsung nelen ludah.

"Ah, a-aku ingat..aku ada janji..bye!" Dino langsung kabur meninggalkan Hibari.

"_**JANGAN KABUR KAU, HERBIVORE SIALAN! KAMI KOROSU!**_!" Hibari langsung mengambil handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya, lalu mengejar Dino yang udah kabur entah kemana. Sementara itu, seseorang yang mencurigakan gerak-geriknya melihat kanan-kirinya untuk memastikan tidak ada orang, kemudian langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Dino & Hibari yang terbuka lebar setelah ditinggalkan pemiliknya(?) tadi. Orang itu langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tidur, lalu mengambil _handycam _yang terletak tersembunyi di atas lemari baju.

'_Kufufu...bagaimana ya hasilnya? Kyaa~~~~pokoknya setelah kulihat isinya akan kesebarkan ke You**be dan E-bay! Lalu akan kuberikan pada Mukuro-sama.. aku akan untung besar dengan isi handycam ini~~~_' teriak orang itu dalam hati, yang rupanya Resepsionis gaje yang disuruh Mukuro untuk '_memata-matai'_ kegiatan Dino & Hibari. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, resepsionis gaje itu langsung ngacir keluar dari kamar D18 menuju ruangannya untuk menonton 'pertunjukan' yang dipersembahkan D18 tadi malam secara _live_. Hibari yang masih ngejar Dino langsung merinding dan merasa kesialannya akan bertambah lagi, mungkin...

*Ti Amo...

**Ti Amo, Kyoya...

Akari: YAY! AKHIRNYA SELESE JUGA! XD makin gaje sih...ditambah karakter Chrome en Hibari yang OOC banget... X3

Yuki: (Untung adegan lemonnya disensor...)

Akari: Minna-san...gomen, soalna kemampuan untuk bikin lemon blom ada...(WTH?)

Yuki: Review pliz...(Muka datar)

Akari: sampe ketemu lagi di Chap. Brikutnya, Minna! X3


End file.
